O preço da liberdade
by FranciellySophiascf
Summary: 12 de setembro de 1975: Esta foi a data em que tudo começou a desmoronar, toda a paz que fora conquistada a cinco anos atras fora interrompida .. quando a guerra bruxa se alastrou para o mundo trouxa e .. "Lamentavelmente Remus, foi o único jeito que encontrei de salva-la !" Disse o Potter com os olhos verdes já marejados e, no peito, uma dor imensa. Uma dor de perda!
1. Chapter 1

**OBLIVION**

 ** _Chapter 1; Partidas e Chegadas._**

Caos!

A vida naquele lugar jamais foi à mesma depois de tudo que aconteceu ali. Nada estava igual à antigamente, e infelizmente a única palavra que descrevia a cidade de Londres naquele momento era caos. A paz foi tirada das casas e ruas, o azul do céu foi substituído por cinza, mesmo em dias de sol. E parece que assim que eles surgiram dos céus a alegria do rosto dos cidadãos foi arrancada também.

Então, oque aconteceu exatamente aqui?

Essa era a frase que os jornais e repórteres falavam nas mídias de televisão, os cidadãos não sabiam descrever como tudo surgiu. Ninguém sabia. Aconteceu tudo tão rápido, num momento eles viram duas pessoas (pareciam ser pessoas) tentando se matar caindo das nuvens, logo depois começaram a surgir vultos pretos e depois disso ficou difícil de observar. As pessoas só sabiam afirmar que assim que as duas pessoas caíram ao chão, tudo ao seu redor foi destruído rapidamente e apesar da queda absurda eles não morreram. Eles so sabiam afirmar que algum tipo de guerra _'magica'_ havia começado, e que a humanidade era apenas uma coadjuvante nisso tudo.

Porem, oque a humanidade sabe não é exatamente como começou. Houve outra historia em cima disso tudo, e outra mais antiga ainda que eles não fazem a mínima ideia. Pela primeira vez, depois de varias gerações de bruxos e trouxas viverem separadamente, isso também chegou ao fim.

 _Horas antes .._

"HARRY!"

Hermione implora e olhava seu noivo com certo receio. Ela segurava fortemente sua barriga que sangrava muito enquanto seu outro braço esmurrava o vidro da câmara onde o moreno havia a colocado. Ela chorava e gritava e clamava para ele não fazer algo que ela tinha absoluta certeza que iria doer mais nele do que nela.

"Por favor, Harry não faça isso!"

Harry parou em meio a todo aquele caos que estava acontecendo e fitou aquela mulher, que implorava para ele não apagar tudo aquilo que ela havia sido um dia, tudo que ela viveu e sentiu. O Potter sabia que essa decisão de tirar isso dela não cabia a ele, porem, isso era para o próprio bem da garota. Oque seria do mundo magico sem a mente mais brilhante do século depois de romena ravenclaw? Oque seria dos pais se soubessem que ela havia sido morta por ele? Ou pior ainda .. Oque seria de sua consciência se ela fosse morta _por_ ele.

Talvez fosse egoísmo, pensar em como _somente_ ele sairia machucado com tudo isso, mas, ele preferia vê-la feliz sem se lembrar dele, do que toda vez que pensasse nela, só lembrasse-se de uma mulher que ele amou incondicionalmente e acabou morrendo para salva-lo. Ele não suportaria, não com ela.

Enquanto Remo e Ron tentavam neutralizar todo aquele inimigo que chegava perto da sala onde estavam, Harry olhava para ela, apreciando seus últimos momentos, depois de um tempo perdendo sangue Hermione começo a ficar pálida e não demorou muito ate de desmaiasse, ele abriu a câmara de vidro e a tomou em seus braços por apenas meio minuto antes de ir ajudar Ron e Remus. Com um rápido feitiço ele curou o corte aberto que estava em sua barriga, deixando uma cicatriz de aproximadamente sete centímetros, encostou sua testa na dela e ficou assim por breves segundos, ele esqueceu o local que estava, os bombardeios, as azarações sendo lançadas, por breves segundos ele esqueceu o local que estava e tentou apreciar a respiração pacifica dela uma ultima vez.

Quando a parede do ministério explodiu e ele teve a terrível visão de ver Hermione a um passo de morrer ele se desesperou, ele não poderia passar por isso novamente, o medo de perder a pessoas que conseguiu faze-lo amar novamente. O medo de perdê-la naquele momento o cegou e ele só pensou em tira-la dali, naquele exato momento. E a péssima ideia de apagar ele da memoria de Hermione lhe pareceu a mais sensata a se fazer.

"HARRY TEMOS MAIS DOIS MINUTOS!"

Gritou Ronald da porta, sua varinha em punho azarando comensais por perto. Assim que ouviu a voz de Ronald apressa-lo toda sua confiança foi por agua abaixo. Ele tinha certeza de como ficaria, ele se lembraria dela, de tudo que viveram juntos mais a pergunta era: Será que ele suportaria mesmo apenas observar ela progredir sem fazer parte de nada?

Essa era a pergunta que martelava na cabeça de Harry, se ele ganhasse a guerra, ela não estaria mais ao seu lado, ele teria a paz que tanto queria só que ela não estaria mais ao lado dele para compartilhar. Ele suportaria essa pequena eternidade sem ela? Isso era certo? Talvez insano? Ou então errado? Ele não conseguia se decidir, ela estava bem agora, curada, não estava mais a beira de morte.

Por quanto tempo?

Ate tentarem mata-la de novo? Ele não podia se certificar de todos estivassem a salvo no final, ate porque nem essa certeza de um _final_ ele tinha pra si próprio. Ele a colocou no armário de vidro para que ficasse parada enquanto fazia o feitiço.

Assim que levantou sua varinha ela abriu os olhos sonolento, e Harry pode perceber que oque iria fazer era totalmente insano, como ele poderia acordar sem poder ver isso todos os dias? Assim que ele abaixou varinha Hermione sorriu para ele, quando Harry deu seu primeiro passo ouviu uma explosão forte atrás de si que o jogou para o outro lado da sala.

"REMUS APAGUE!"

"Harry por favor ..!"

O lupin implorava para ele considera, mas não havia mais tempo havia comensais entrando e Ronald já não estava mais a vista. Remo estava jogado ao chão com sua perna sangrando forte porem ainda sim tentava dar mais uma chance a Harry pensar talvez, a pior decisão que ele iria tomar.

"REMO AGORA!"

"OBLIVIATE!"

Gritou o professor logo depois de ser atingido por um feitiço que agravou ainda mais o ferimento em sua perna. No momento em que remo gritou o feitiço Harry ativou a chave do portal e jogou ela em direção a Hermione, atravessando a metade da sala onde estava, assim que a bota tocou no braço de Hermione ela sumiu. Antes da bota atingir ela, ele a viu sorrindo para ele, foi tudo que conseguiu ver antes dela sumir complemente.

* * *

 _ **Cinco anos depois**_

Hermione colocava tranquilamente sua última peça de roupa na mala, um suéter de camurça cor-de-vinho. Era horrível, mais lhe trazia lembranças de seus pais. Foram levados por um acidente de carro fatal, estavam voltando de algum lugar e um ônibus desgovernado os jogou para fora da estrada. Seus pais morreram naquela noite, a morena que também estava no carro somente teve um corte na barriga profundo.

Ela apertou o casaco contra seu peito sentindo os pelinhos desconfortáveis da camurça tocar sua pele, o som repentino de passos chegou aos seus ouvidos, à garota assustou-se e largou o suéter. Caminhou lentamente até a cozinha de onde vinha o barulho e deparou-se com William, olhando sua passagem para Londres.

"Então é verdade?"

O homem a sua frente disse olhando fixo a sua passagem de avião para a cidade vizinha a Londres.

"É já estou formada, e há pessoas morrendo! Não vejo o porquê de ficar aqui de braços cruzados.."

"Isso é loucura!"

O rapaz se deslocou do seu lugar e começou a andar em círculos pela cozinha de Hermione.

"Pessoas fugindo dessa maldita guerra e você querendo entrar nela! Não vá Hermione, por favor."

Willian era Ex-namorado de Hermione há três anos, quando Hermione decidiu ir à guerra em Londres tratou de terminar o relacionamento, Willian nunca aceitou bem isso, sempre tentava reatar, ou fazer com que ela ficasse, mas a morena era audaciosa, sempre enfrentava tudo e tinha uma inteligência de dar inveja a qualquer estudante.

"Deste que essa loucura começou você só pensa nisso! Vive fascinada por esses magos desgraçados, que vieram bagunçar nosso mundo!"

Resmunga o loiro chegando perto de Hermione.

"Bruxos.."

Foi tudo que a garota conseguiu dizer, diante da aproximação dele.

"Oque?"

"São bruxo, e não magos.."

Sussurra a garota.

"É qual é a diferença! Hermione, por favor."

A garota, no entanto não respondeu nada, estava absolutamente sem resposta, apenas desviou os olhos a revista com a capa de um jovem bruxo moreno de olhos verdes e cabelos muita rebeldes, Harry Potter.

"É por causa dele não é?"

"Oque? Willian percebe o quanto está soando ridículo?"

Responde Hermione indignada

"Eu nunca vi Harry Potter na minha vida! Você deveria entender o motivo da minha partida, qual seu problema? Nos formamos juntos juramos ajudar ao próximo diante das circunstâncias."

"Eu tenho certeza que nunca o viu Hermione, mais é como se você já o conhecesse é difícil explicar. Você olha, fala dele como se o conhecesse. Por Deus Hermione já vi você o chamando quando .."

"Não ouse terminar essa frase!"

"Oque você sabe Hermione? Oque você tem com esse cara? Por deus se em alguma vida vocês viveram juntos isso daria uma boa explicação!"

O rapaz estava alterado, andada de um lado pro outra com a revista que continha a capa de _Harry Potter_. Por cada palavra que saia da sua boca ele apertava mais, Hermione achou que naquele momento ele estava falando tudo que sempre quis.

"Me reponde algo, e eu te deixo em paz! Me diga em que nenhum momento que esteve comigo pensou nele, me diga que nunca desejou beija-lo, me diga pelo amor de Deus que nunca ao menos sonhou ou pensou em Harry Potter.."

Hermione abriu a boca algumas vezes para responder para responder mais não emitia nenhum som. Oque poderia fazer? Mentir? Mentir assim quando já estava prestes a ir embora e talvez nunca mais o vir? Ou arrasar o coração dele com a verdade?

Willian chegou mais perto e tomou as mãos dela nas suas, e olhou bem em seus olhos para que ela não tivesse coragem de mentir a ele.

"Diga-me, se tem algum mínimo sentimento por mim, mais forte que por ele .. não vá!"

O loiro encostou os lábios com os dela, foi um beijo calmo, não correspondido no inicio. A ultima coisa que Hermione queria naquele momento era o deixar confuso ou esperançoso, achando que um dia ela voltaria para ele e que ficariam juntos novamente. Mas através do pequeno beijo que ele deu nela, ela sentiu como _ele precisava_ disso, nem que fosse por uma ultima vez.

Assim que ela sentiu as mãos dele passarem pelo seu cabelo, ela o afastou quase que imediatamente. Ela amava William sim, só que não do jeito que ele amava ela, esse amor tinha passado há muito tempo.

Ele deu alguns passos ate a porta e a abriu, caia uma chuva forte ali, e ele pensou se seria melhor ir embora ou insistisse mais. Hermione o olhou curioso, William era sempre aberto a conversas e diálogos longos. Então quando ele abriu a porta e observou a chuva por alguns instantes, ela se alarmou.

"Eu devo ir?"

Ele perguntou, Hermione viu que os olhos claros de William já estava vermelhos e que lágrimas ameaçaram cair. Ela não soube oque fazer, não sabia se o abraçava e ficava, ou se apenas continuava essa conversa estranha.

"Oque?"

"Ir.. Eu devo ir embora ?"

"Porque esta fazendo todo isso? Oque quer que eu diga?"

"Você vai ficar?"

"Willian eu não posso.."

"Hermione você pode, só não quer ficar. É bem diferente."

Ele falava vagamente parecendo em interessando no céu de repente, Hermione percebeu que ele olhava para cima para não ousar cair nenhuma lagrima na frente dela. Ela percebeu como sua voz em questão de segundos tinha ficado embargada e como os ombros dele caíram de repente.

Depois disso ele não conseguiu dizer mais nada, abaixou sua cabeça olhou para ela e pela primeira vez desde que conhecia Will viu seus olhos marejarem, ele sorriu torto e fechou a porta atrás de si quando saiu. Ele não conseguiu dizer nada não queria que soasse como uma despedida definitiva e deprimente. Ela o observou sair fechando fortemente a porta.

Ela achou que ficaria mais triste por deixar Canada que sentiria falta dos amigos, mas quando comprou sua passagem, uma sensação estranha de liberdade, de confiança veio, não parecia que ela estava indo embora, em sua mente parecia que ela estava apenas no inicio. Começando algo novo. Oque não era diferente disso.

Ela sentiria falta de William, ele foi seu primeiro amor, e realmente parecia que ela gostava dele, mas não foi forte o bastante para fazê-la ficar. Nada foi.

A menina pegou a revista que foi o motivo de William ter ido embora, observou o jovem bruxo que estava estampado na capa "Quem será Harry Potter? Amigo ou inimigo?" Ela observou seu rosto, tão jovem e tão cansado, seus olhos cheios de olheiras e os cabelos rebeldes, mas apesar daquilo ele era muito bonito. Será que quando estivesse em Londres o encontraria? Séria um máximo, mas muito improvável, seria uma chance em um milhão. Cansada de debater com seus pensamentos, abandonou a revista e voltou a seu quarto para terminar as malas.

Amanhã seria um longo dia.

* * *

O Potter andava mancando pelos corredores do Lago Grimmauld, estava preocupado com Ronald Wesley seu melhor amigo desde os tempos de infância. Sua perna direita doía profundamente, mas nada daquilo era comparado com a dor que seu coração senta naquele momento.

Os últimos cinco anos de guerra foi um inferno, muitas pessoas trouxas morreram muitos aurores morreram e agora estava perto de perder seu braço direito. Seu coração já havia se partido no início desta maldita guerra, oque ele fez tinha sido a coisa mais dolorosa que fez na sua vida apesar de tudo que ele passou. O moreno rapidamente abriu a porta da biblioteca que agora era um espaço enorme para feridos, e localizou um ruivo deitado sobre uma das macas, desesperado andou o mais rápido que sua pobre perna pode aguentar e olhou ternamente o seu amigo todo ferido, agora levemente.

Assim que a pobre mulher que trabalhava ali sozinha ouviu passos apressados se virou para olhar. Madame Pomfrey tinha um velho coração frágil, então assim virou-se e teve a visão de um Potter pálido, com seus olhos esbugalhados e metade de sua roupa coberta de sangue, ela quase teve um infarto. Não o culpava, a maioria das vezes que encontrava com Harry ele estava desse jeito, essa era a vida de um pobre jovem de 24 anos, parecia que o nome Harry Potter tinha junção com a palavra _guerra_.

Ela não precisou deduzir o porquê dele estar ali daquela forma, tinha total certeza que não era por conta de seus machucados, e sim, por conta de seu amigo que ela cuidava pouco antes dele surgir. O Potter era assim, antes os outros do que a si próprio.

"Ele precisa apenas de alguns minutos, vai ficar bem!"

A voz de madame Pomfrey era tão doce e calma, que por tipo que fosse a noticia as pessoas conseguiam manter a calma perto da velha senhora. Harry sempre imaginou que sua aparência ajudava muito, ela tinha um semblante de _senhora boazinha_ e seus olhos passavam muita _confiança_. Foi bom tê-la por perto quando Hermione não estava mais lá, muitas vezes ela a lembrava.

Por fim Harry se permitiu sentar na poltrona de frente a cama de Ron e descansar enquanto a velha senhora cuidava de sua perna.

Era realmente incrível assistir Madame Pomfrey trabalhar, ela cuidava de uma enfermaria improvisava que todos os dias cerca dúzias de aurores passavam varias e varias vezes por ali, e ela tinha que trata-los ao mesmo tempo, _sozinha._ A cinco anos atrás quando Dumbledore abandono a set, a mulher que antes se dedicava a enfermaria de Hogwarts, mudou-se completamente de lá montando a sua própria a favor de Harry Potter. Havia boatos que Dumbledore voltou para Hogwarts e que Minerva McGonagall nunca havia saído do lado dele. Todos da casa tinham fortes suspeitas que fosse verdade, Dumbledore sempre amou aquele castelo, mesmo ele sendo incendiado em 2011, Dumbledore ainda estava por lá para reerguer, já minerva, nunca houve indícios de onde ela realmente estava e Harry duvidava muito que ela estivesse escondida entre os outros – foi oque a maioria dos bruxos fizeram – Harry suspeitava que o time de professores e os funcionários mais antigos ficariam em Hogwarts como o diretor, por amor a escola. Ele não se surpreendeu que nessa surpresa de guerra, que já duravam cinco anos, somente seus amigos e a força de aurores do norte estavam ali com ele.

A mulher se dividia em duas, não eram tantos aurores agora, porem, todos chegavam feridos gravemente e sempre em bandos oque dificultava ainda mais o trabalho da mais velha. Ele queria às vezes ajuda-la de alguma forma, mas se ele não fosse as ruas não haveria motivo para essa guerra acontecer. Possivelmente se Hermione tivesse ali, ela estaria ajudando madame Pomfrey todos os dias.

Lembrar-se dela não era nada fácil, por muitas vezes Harry pensou em apaga-la de sua memoria, assim como fez com ela, mesmo assim depois disso haveria motivos para ele realmente lutar? Houve vezes, momentos breves que ele pensou em se matar, mas o pensamento passava na mesma hora quando se lembrava dela. Então se não fosse por ela, ele teria se entregado há muito tempo. Não tinha mais a esperança de um dia poder vê-la, estar com ela como antigamente juntos, nada disso se passava em sua cabeça, oque mantinha a sua fé, era que ele poderia acabar com tudo isso, para _ela_ viver em paz, uma vida normal, que todos os dias ele desejou para eles.

Harry tinha a certeza que ela estava bem, em algum lugar do mundo, longe de ser um algo de Voldemort. Isso bastava, só faltava agora acabar com tudo isso, _por ela._

"Pronto pra outra?"

A voz grave de Ronald o tirou de seus pensamentos longos. Ele estava de pé com um sorriso sínico torto, seu rosto estava com alguns arranhões e seu braço totalmente enfaixado, porem ainda sim ele estava de pé para ajudá-lo.

Ronald Wesley era oque Harry e Draco chamavam de _maldito otimista_ , pouco antes disso tudo começar o ruivo havia se casado com Luna Lovegood, o romance deles foi meio tosco e brega no inicio, aqueles desajeitado e que ninguém achava que passaria de três meses, mas Ronald teve como um grande _maldito otimista_ teve seu primeiro filho em meio a guerra, Luna deu a luz a um menino. Atrás de destroços de um prédio que havia caído minutos antes que com Ronald, Harry, Draco e Ginny defendendo ela de comensais enquanto Pomfrey cuidava do parto. Foi um dia milagroso.

"Harry você não vem?"

Indaga o Wesley preocupado.

"Porque você não vai embora Ron?"

Perguntou o Potter. Ron sorriu, sabia que esse era um daqueles momentos _Eu vou sozinho_ de **Harry Potter** que ele e Hermione sempre ouviram antes de enfrentar qualquer coisa.

"Quer dizer.. Estamos nessa a cinco anos! Cinco longos e tortuosos anos! A cada dia que passa ele fica mas forte e nós mais fracos. É melhor aceitamos Ron, perdemos. "

"Harry percebe oque fez com você?"

Pergunta o ruivo indignado com oque acaba de ouvir.

"Oque eu fiz?"

"Sim Harry oque fez! Olha pra você não come e nem dorme há dias, não percebe? Ter obliviado Hermione está fazendo efeito agora, ela era sua força e .. Agora que ela se foi.. Você está fraco."

Lamenta-se Ronald.

"Harry! Harry!"

A voz da Lovegood interveio assim que Harry iria responder. Ela chegou e abraçou Ron rapidamente já que não se viam a duas noites.

"Oque houve?"

"Harry.. Remus me contou que uma pessoa entrou essa madrugada aqui em Londres."

A loira pouco depois da guerra espantou a todos quando entrou para o curso de Aurores da Inglaterra, e chocou ainda mais quando anunciou seu casamento com Ronald Bilius Wesley. A garota que foi, durante muito tempo, alvo de piadas sem graça e comentários absurdos, estava hoje escalada como umas das melhores aurores do país, e notavelmente se tornou uma mulher magnifica. Luna Lovegood se juntou ao pequeno exercito contra Voldemort no _set_ juntamente com os outros. Ela passava a maior parte do tempo longe de lutas e riscos demais, agora que ela e Ronald tinham que cuidar de um ser humano que colocaram no mundo.

"Não sabemos quem, possivelmente médicos, Lupin me pediu para te avisar mesmo assim."

Luna e Ronald estavam casados há quase sete anos, o ruivo começou a sair com a garota no baile do "Fim da guerra", logo depois de terminar as coisas com Hermione, foi uma conversa um tanto engraçada, já que os dois queriam isso há muito tempo. Então não houve problemas, continuaram o trio de ouro como sempre. Ronald era e sempre foi um exemplo de homem forte a Harry. Ele se casou um ano depois do baile e quando _o outro caos_ começou novamente, ele e Luna não interromperam sua família, tiveram a convicção que tudo isso passaria logo e tiveram Lucas em meio a toda essa confusão.

Hoje com quatro anos, o menininho passava as horas do dia com sua mãe na _set_ , e as vezes via seu pai. Lucas nasceu com os olhos sonhadores e azuis, como os de Luna, e para a alegria e espanto de todos, o menininho teve a dadiva de nascer com dom _Metamorfomago_ ¹, então seus cabelos não era ruivos como os lendários Wesley's. – Lucas deixa ruivo apenas a pedido do pai.

"Tudo bem, contanto que não sejam mais comensais!"

Harry disse antes de seguir pelo corredor com Ronald ate desaparecer da vista de Luna.

* * *

Vazio..

Era a única palavra que descrevia Londres agora, ela nunca esteve ali, mas já ouvira falar que era um lugar belo de se viver. Ela andava pelas calçadas nas ruas com certo receio em seu peito, pelas sombras ela observou oque à cidade se tornou. Não havia mais prédios, somente poucos edifícios de um ou dois andares no máximo. Não tinha qualquer sinal de luz, alguns postes ainda permaneciam de pé mais completamente sem iluminação. Ela viu pessoas ali, nos destroços de algumas casas, pessoas apavoradas, com fome e sem qualquer sustento para sair daquela cidade. Ela fez uma nota mentalmente de passar ali com alimentos mais tarde.

Não muito longe dali, ela viu uma casa com um letreiro ainda acesso. O porteiro assim que viu a moça se aprontou em acolher suas malas. Não era uma espécie de hotel, estava mais para um acolhimento a quem necessitava muito, ela viu algumas camas improvisadas no saguão. Havia pessoas que realmente moravam ali, havia também apartamentos em cima que ficaram reservados aos paramédicos que vieram ajudar.

"Quer ajuda com as malas senhorita?"

Perguntou gentilmente o velho senhor.

"N-não senhor obrigada, não esta pesado."

Agradece a Hermione, sorrindo-lhe gentilmente.

"Hã senhor.. Sabe de algum mercado aqui perto ?"

Continua ela colocando suas malas no chão.

"Há um aqui perto dobrando a esquina.. Tens cuidado ao andar por aqui, tem muitos ataques daqueles magos."

Diz o velho senhor num resmungo. Era incrível como todos no mundo conheciam os bruxos como magos somente porque tinham varinhas. Ela sempre achou graça quando Willian falava assim, pelo visto não era o único. Hermione acenou e subiu ao seu novo alojamento, não era exatamente de luxo havia uma quarto, uma mini cozinha com divisa com a sala e um banheiro, somente oque um ser humano precisa para viver. Ela se impressionou com o tamanho das janelas, era demasiadamente enorme. Ela imanou como deveria ser ótima a luzes entrando ali pela manhã, sua vista era impecável, ou deveria ser, se o parque a frente não estivesse aos destroços.

Assim que entrou tirou os saltos e jogou-se no sofá, Hermione estava tão cansada e com tanta fome que necessitava de um tempo para recobrar a sua consciência. Observou da janela e viu o mercado que o homem havia falado, ela percorreu o caminho com os olhos e parecia pacifico desde quando chegou, colocou seus saltos de volta e saiu correndo antes que algo mudasse.

Ao sair do hotel sentiu um breve vento soprar em seus cabelos, uma angústia tomou-lhe contra imediatamente e a morena agarrou suas vestes ainda mais. Em Passos leves e rápidos ela andou até o mercado, pegou o necessário, e continuou seu caminho até o caixa. Em questão de segundos as luzes do comércio se apagaram e todos imediatamente abaixaram com as mãos na cabeça, nervosa e mordendo o lábio inferior Hermione faz o mesmo.

 _Oque esta havendo?_ Ela pensou.

Estava tudo completamente escuro, a única iluminação que continha ali agora era os reflexos coloridos que vinham da vidraçaria do mercado. Ela tentou olhar em volta, observar se tinha uma saída de emergência, qualquer que fosse. Ela notou que havia duas crianças ali perto e uma mãe, a senhora abraçava seus filhos e sussurrava algo no ouvido deles. Outro homem que estava perto dela estava apenas ajoelhado fixando o nada. Ela notou como as pessoas pareciam estar apavoradas, porem acostumadas com esse tipo de reação.

Um grito forte e agudo. E um dos jatos acertou a vidraçaria do local. As pessoas começaram a ficar cada vez mais desesperadas, os três bruxos estavam dentro da loja tentando desesperadamente matar somente um que era ágil e astuto. Ele desviava, rebatia e lutava sem nunca parecer se cansar. Um dos homens de preto conseguiu acerta-lo que voo e caiu entre duas prateleiras do supermercado, os dois homens sorriram vitoriosamente e caminharam ate ele.

A luz de todos os postes e ate da loja foram explodidas e o homem que antes estava caído entre prateleiras levantou e olhou furioso para os dois cuja se entreolharam apavorados. A testa dele que havia um corte em forma de raio começou a ficar avermelhada e seus olhos que antes eram verdes viraram brancos como a neve, ele levantou a varinha e uma onda invisível pareceu joga-los para o mais longe possível. O impacto foi tão forte que chegou a rachar a parede do local, ele caiu exausto no chão e sorriu quando a luz voltou e ele foi aplaudido e ajudado pelas pessoas dali.

Hermione tentou levantar e recobrar a consciência quando as luzes se acenderam, assim que levantou para ir ao local que estava supostamente um bruxo de verdade, ela sentiu alguém puxar seu braço fortemente fazendo com que ela soltasse um grito agudo e desesperado.

Em meio ao seu desespero de se soltar daquele homem bruto, ela conseguiu observar um rapaz alto se jogar contra eles e sentiu estar sendo puxada por algo invisível, em questão de segundos, o mercado e tudo mais havia desaparecido, eles se encontravam numa rua totalmente diferente da que ela estava.

"Solte a moça Dave!"

Ela ouviu a voz grossa do outro homem dizer, ainda não conseguia vê-lo muito bem seu desespero de sair dali e seu cabelo estava tapando sua visão.

"Não estou afim seu maldito, eu adoraria brincar com você, mas arrumei companhia melhor!"

O homem lambeu a bochecha de Hermione e ela aproveitou que a mão dele havia se afrouxado de sua boca e mordeu o dedo do rapaz com toda força que seus caninos puderam. Ele a empurrou enquanto gritava de dor, e o outro bruxo o apagou com apenas um soco bem dado no nariz.

"Está ferida?"

Pergunta o homem de cabelos revoltos.

"Nã .. Não."

Respondeu Hermione trêmula, ela sentiu que estava prestes a desmaiar, só não o fez assim que afastou os cabelos dos olhos e olhou o herói que a salvou duas vezes em menos de quinze minutos.

"Mione .. "

'Deixa escapar o bruxo.

"'Harry .. "

* * *

 _¹ Metamorfomago:_ Bruxo com capacidade de mudar a sua aparência física á vontade, sem auxílio de poção polissuco.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2; Cinco tortuosos anos depois ..**_

Meu Deus! Hermione estava ali. Realmente ela estava ali, então ela foi a pessoa que entrou em Londres, mas porque ? Ela disse seu nome ! Seu primeiro nome, como chamará nos tempos de Hogwarts só Harry, apenas isso.  
Mas espera .. Se ela disse isso, será que se lembrou dele ? Como ? O feitiço deveria durar a vida toda! Será que este foi o motivo dela ter vindo para cá ? No meio desta guerra, queria encontra-lo ?Tantas perguntas há serem respondidas, mas a resposta estava bem na frente dele. Meu Deus ela estava ali. Realmente Hermione Granger estava ali, queria abraçá-la queria beija lá sem ligar pra mas nada! Sentirá tanta falta dela nesses últimos cinco anos, das conversas, das risadas em Hogwarts mas tinha que se controlar não sabia ao certo se ela lembrará dele.  
"Harry .. Potter ?"  
Continua a garota reconhecendo seu rosto , que tanto virá na Revista. Ele era um pouco maior alto que ela, suas mãos estavam quentes apesar do frio que estava aquela noite. Ela imaginou encontrá-lo, mas não esperava que fosse tão rápido.  
Uma sensação de alívio e dor percorreu o corpo do Potter. Estava aliviado por ela não ter lembrado dele, mas uma dor imensa por ela não lembrar-se dele. Era confuso, mas era assim que se sentia desde que obliviou Hermione Perdido!  
"Si .. Sim, Sou eu mesmo .. Harry Potter !"  
O moreno falou seu próprio nome com certa tristeza, que não passou despercebido por Hermione.  
"Como sabe meu nome ?"  
Indaga a menina, cruzando os braços, numa pose de mandona.  
"Onde você mora ?"  
Perguntou Harry.  
"Eu perguntei primeiro sr. Potter !"  
Intervém a menina, triunfante.  
"Não é seguro conversamos aqui, venda me mostre onde mora ."  
A verdade era que ele queria poder ficar a sós com ela, somente conversar estava de ótimo tamanho para ele. Claro teria que se controlar, um mísero torque dele o causava o maior estrago, ele poderia perder a cabeça e beija-la, sabia que era errado está levando-na para casa, mas era oque seu corpo, sua mente, seu coração ansiava em fazer.  
Merlin! Iria fazer exatamente cinco anos que não beijava dia mulher, e era horrível a sensação de vê-la e não beija-la. Apesar dela não conhecê-lo, era bom estar com ela de novo.  
Não andaram muito até chegarem num prédio branco com entulhos ao redor, parecia aconchegante apesar das rachaduras, era até morável. Eles adentraram no hotel, com uma visão ao simples saguão de entrada, os dois estavam num silêncio absoluto não falaram nada deste do incidente lá fora.  
"Há .. olá Sr. Potter !"  
Cumprimentou o porteiro, recebendo um fraco sorriso do bruxo.  
Hermione o guiou até a porta de seu quarto e ele encontrou parando no meio da pequena sala.  
"Porque veio a Londres ? Não sabe que está em guerra ?"  
Pergunta Harry pacientemente.  
"Claro que sei ! Posso não ser bruxa, mas quero ajudar as pessoas que se feriram na guerra !"  
Responde a garota no um pouco mais alto do que deveria.  
"E o Sr. Ainda não me respondeu, como sabe meu nome ?"  
Harry a ouve com um sorriso bobo em seus lábios, ela não havia mudado , a mesma menina que se preocupa com todos, corajosa, forte. Todos esses anos ela esteve estudando para ajudar nessa guerra, refletiu ele, por impulso ele levou sua mão ao rosto da morena, ela confusa com a atitude dele permanece nas sua mesma posição, mas sua expressão completamente confusa. O grifínorio alisa de leve suas bochechas rosadas, e se aproxima um pouco.  
"Eu senti tanto sua falta .."  
Diz o Moreno ainda acariciando de leve o rosto de Hermione.  
"Sr. Potter .. "  
Tenta a garota dando um posso para trás, mas Harry a interrompe.  
"Por favor não fale .. "  
Sussurra o Potter em seu ouvido, se aproximando ainda mais dos lábios da moça.  
" .. Apenas sinta !"  
Conclui o Moreno unindo-se á ela num beijo calmo e sedutor.  
Não deu certo! Ele não aguentou ficar perto dela, sabia disso desde quando a salvou á minutos atrás, mas era difícil, difícil ficar sem sua mulher por cinco anos, difícil ter que lidar com responsabilidades , difícil agora te-lá por perto e não poder toca-lá. Não nesse exato momento claro, estavam dividindo um amor que ele carregará sozinho durante muito tempo, um amor na qual ele guardou profundamente para nunca ser esquecido.  
Durante o beijo ele pode reviver, lembrar de como era perfeito te-lá por perto, se sentiu forte como se pudesse matar Voldemort apenas com suas mãos. Era incrível como um simples toque de Hermione lhe causará tantas emoções.  
Já Hermione na realidade parecia confusa e extremamente desfigurada, não sabia oque fazer, acabou de conhecê-lo e já estavam se beijando com um casal apaixonado, queria livrar-se dele, mas não conseguia. Parecia completamente 'Domada" pelo Moreno de olhos verdes, era ótimo estar perto dele, principalmente este tipo de proximidade, aos poucos Deus lábios foram se desgrudando dos dele e o garoto sentiu-se perdido. Oque dizer agora ? Droga! Estava realmente perdido.  
"Desculpe .. Eu .. Eu não sei oque deu em mim "  
Dizia ele rapidamente a soltando de seus braços, porém ele não se mexeu, apenas levou as mãos a boca.  
"Você me beijou."  
Sussurra a garota em pleno choque.  
Ele virou de costas e permaneceu assim, de ombros para ela que ainda estava em pleno espanto.  
"Você ainda não me respondeu .. Como sabe meu nome ? De onde você me conhece !"  
Perguntou a menina um tom de raiva se formando dentro de si. Era totalmente errado oque ele fez, ele não a conhecia bom pelo menos ela tinha certeza disso. Mas quando seus lábios se uniram foi um toque familiar , muito diferente de quando beijava William , foi mas .. Intenso, romântico .. Apaixonado.  
Mas ele não se mexeu, pegou sua varinha lentamente de suas vestes pretas e num posse soltou para a moça.  
"Eu .. Sinto muito ! Mas não posso deixar você saber .. "  
E pela segunda vez a obliviou novamente, o corpo da menina caiu em seus braços como se Hermione estivesse morta, e ele pode sentir a dor de perder alguém. Uma dor que a muito tempo não sentirá igual.  
O Potter lentamente a colocou sobre sua cama, o jeito dela ainda era o mesmo, carinhosa, corajosa e leal sempre. Agora daqui pra frente tudo mudaria, este seria o último contato com ela, não podia mas arriscar serem vistos juntos se não todo seu sacrifício de manter-lá longe dia em vão. Tinha quer ser forte, pelos dois e mantê-la o mais longe possível dele.

* * *

"Hermione Oque !?"  
Grita Remus e Ron ao mesmo tempo, ambos em pleno choque ouvindo Harry relatar oque acontecerá em menos de meia hora atrás.  
"Isso mesmo ela está .. Em Londres."  
Repete o Moreno pela décima Quinta vez.  
"Mas isso é impossível ! Porque ela viria para cá ? Isso é impossível .. "  
Desespera o ruivo andando em círculos com as mãos arqueadas para trás.  
"Ela disse que veio a trabalho .. Tentar ser útil nessa guerra."  
Relata o Potter com certo desânimo.  
"Certo vamos começar começo, você disse que encontrou ela na rua, e há levou para casa."  
Resume Remus massageando as têmporas.  
"Oque fez depois ?"  
"Sem querer, eu a chamei de Mione, há levei para o apartamento dela, fiz umas perguntas e .."  
" E? "  
Rony e Lupin perguntaram em uníssono, ambos curiosos pela resposta do garoto.  
"Eu a beijei e .. Obliviei ela."  
Diz Harry envergonhado.  
"Inacreditável!"  
Resmunga Remus.  
"Harry, não percebe oque está fazendo ? Está enfraquecendo o feitiço, se continuar ela se lembrará da sua história original ! Não pode evitar o inevitável Harry, te avisei sobre isso .. "  
"É o que esperava que eu fizesse em Remus ? Que a deixasse morrer naquela noite ?"  
Branda Harry vermelho de raiva só de pensar na hipótese de sua amada morrendo.  
"Não estou dizendo isso !"  
Rosna Remus ficando cara a cara, com o menino-que-sobreviveu, estava ficando tenso aquela conversa, Ron estava de pé já , temendo Harry perder a cabeça.  
"Estou dizendo que Hermione poderia muito bem ter sobrevivido aquela Noite! Ela era a maior mente do século, Desde romena reveclaw "  
Relembrava o velho professor, fitando Harry do mesmo tom. Ambos mantinham os maxilares visivelmente apertados, mostrando toda a negação e raiva que sentiam.  
"Você não sabe o que é está passando por isso .. "  
Sussurra o grifínorio, aos com os olhos a beira do choro.

"Sim Harry, eu sei! Tonks também é aurora, e ao contrário de você não posso estar com ela todos os momentos !"  
Desabafa o velho lobisomem, dando as costas para o Moreno que permanece do mesmo jeito.  
"Ela não estudou em Hogwarts, mas é uma das maiores auroras que o ministério já teve ! Sabe Harry, talvez nós todos fomos precipitados ao obliviar Hermione .. Mas estou começando a notar, que sem ela aqui tudo está desmoronando, não percebe ? Você quase não consegue lutar, diferente de quando há tinha por perto !"  
"Oque está insinuando Remus ?"  
"Não estou insinuando nada ! Apenas me diga .. Você estaria melhor se á tivesse aí não é ?"  
Pergunta o Lupin, sem encara-lo numa imitação perfeita de dumbledore. Mas o Potter não respondeu apertou seu maxilar com força e saiu da sala pisando forte.  
Remus o olhou abrir a porta e sair, Ron iria atrás dele mas Remus assim disse :  
"Deixe ele Ron, precisa pensar no que fez !"  
"Remus ? Acha que ela poderá se lembrar de tudo como antes ?"  
Indaga a ruivo incerto.  
"Sim Ron, ela pode voltar a lembrar de tudo ! Se ele continuar apagando a memória dela desse jeito. Chame o aqui .."  
Diz o velho lobisomem esfregando seus olhos cansados, teve uma idéia, uma ideia na qual Harry não iria gostar. Mas já falhou com Hermione uma vez, não iria falhar novamente.  
"Brown ?"  
"Sim , precisamos manter Hermione o mas perto possível de nós ! Se Voldemort a ver vai usá-la contra Harry, oque enfraquecerá cada vez mas ele !"  
Explica o Aluado ao ruivo, que fez uma cara de espanto mas concordou, falaria com Brow, e depois contaria a Harry. O moreno não iria gostar disso !

* * *

(N/A); E terminei mas um capítulo, essa fic está mas da metade pronta então fica fácil, quero agradecer as pessoas que estão acompanhando, fico muito feliz em saber que tem leitores lendo oque escrevo.  
Mas não deixem de deixar review sabe? Isso me motivo ainda mas, quer saber? Vamos bater uma meta, se chegar à 5 review pelo menos eu posto o outro capítulo. Okay? Então vamos lá, chamem amigos, irmãos.. De verdade deixem uma autora feliz!


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Chapter 3; Encontros e desavenças**_

Remus era um insensível isso sim !

Estava com tanto ódio dele por falar assim com ele,livrar Hermione do perigo foi a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente, precisava livrará de tudo e Remus o ajudou .. Bom contra a vontade dele mas ajudou. Arg !

Odiava pensar sobre isso, foi errado e o lobisomem tinha razão, estaria melhor, mais forte se a tivesse por perto. Todos os dias pensava sobre isso, todos esse cinco anos mantendo a guerra onde estava, nunca tentando enfrentar Voldemort cara-a-cara, sempre pensando nela, só nela. Aquele dia em que o ministério foi atacado e ele a levou para o subsolo, viu a garota sumir como a morte de seu padrinho, sentiu-se sem chão, sem vontade de lutar, como se tivesse perdido outra parte de sua família sua única família! Era tão difícil esquece-lá, impossível diria, ainda mais rodeado de lembradas como estava. Merlin como era difícil !

O Potter andou sem rumo depois de sair da sala de Remus, observou pelo vidro da enfermeira aurores chegando, a grande maioria com ferimentos graves, imóveis sobre as macas, era horrível vê-los assim, tanta gente se arriscando por ele, para que tivessem um mundo livre de guerras, catástrofes e em paz. Lutando por isso, cada dia que passava perdidos mais e mais aurores e o lado negro ganhando ainda mais seguidores fiéis.

Tentaram se infiltrar lá a algum tempo, mas infelizmente o auror foi morto sem piedade, teve sua garganta decepada com um corte no meio de sua testa, imitando a cicatriz de Harry. Foi um choque tremendo assim que o viram, perderam Héctor Philip um amigo e tanto, depois disso o Moreno não tentou mas nada, apenas manteve a luta em Londres. Não queria sacrificar mais ninguém e ultimamente não estava nem aí para aquela guerra, doo pensava Porquê ele ? Tantos menininhas por aí, mataria e Morris para ser ele.

Talvez neville, ele era esperto e os anos favoreceram ele, estava forte, alto e destemido coisa que Harry deixará de ser a muito tempo. Depois que Hermione se fora estava tão triste, tão desanimado que já quase o mataram, se não fosse Ron para defende-lo.

Andando desnorteado com seus pensamentos, encontrou-se na cantina, uma pequena cozinha da casa, para os aurores fazerem um rápido lanche. Claro, Dobby cuidava de tudo por ali, mas o estranhamente o pequeno Elfo não estava ali, só um loiro sentado numa cadeira próxima à mesa degustando uma maçã.

"Pensei que e estivesse com Ginny !"

Harry sussurrou para Draco.

"Estava .. Ela precisou ir á sala de Luna ver alguém que entrou em Londres."

Responder Draco desanimado, colocando outro pedaço de maçã a boca.

"Hermione .."

Diz o grifínorio com os olhos já cheios D'água, o sonserino que comia tranquilamente sua maçã, agora estava engasgado com a mesma, pelo nome que Harry acabará de pronunciar.

"Oque ? Hermione estas aqui ?"

Pergunta ele perplexo, o Potter apenas confirma com a cabeça.

"Ela veio á Londres para ajudar nesta guerra !"

Relata o moreno, com certa angústia em sua voz.

"Draco .. Você acha que fiz certo em oblivia-lá ?"

A pergunta de Harry pega Draco de surpresa. Um grifínorio pedindo conselhos para um sonserino ? Realmente ele estava desesperado, sem Hermione. Estava claramente que ele não conseguia dar um passo sequer sem Hermione, aqueles cinco anos não eram por que queriam, e sim por falta de plano, mente, uma mente que nem de Hermione!

"Harry .. Eu vi como ficou naquela sala quando fora atacada, assim como eu pensei em Ginny naquele momento .. Você pensou em Hermione .. "

 _12 de Setembro de 1975; Ministério da Magia 19:45_

 _Uma reunião acontecia na sala 197, a sala de Cornelius Fugde! Mas uma vez o velho enchia o saco de cada um dos aurores presentes ali . Harry, Hermione ,Ron , Luna, Remus, neville, Draco, ginny , tonks, kingsley e Jorge estavam sentados numa mesa enorme com ministro Fugde e Dumbledore os olhando, severamente._

 _O Ex-professor nem tanto, estava ali como braço direito do ministro, a há maoris das reuniões não falava quase nada._

 _"Senhor .. Isso é perda de tempo, poderíamos estar avaliando Azkaban novamente e .. "_

 _Começava Remus, até ser interrompido por fugde._

 _"Não Remus ! Os dementadores cuidaram disso, São ordens dos aurores nacionais, não podemos interferir !"_

 _"Claro que podemos! Eu mesmo os coloquei naquele maldito lugar !"_

 _Rosna Harry, cruzando os braços, sendo acalmado por Hermione._

 _"As coisas não são tão fáceis assim sr, Potter .. "_

 _Harry estava pronto para interrompe-lo, quando Stuarts entra na sala aos berros gritando:_

 _"ELES ESTÃO VINDO ! ELES ESTÃO VINDO !"_

 _No mesmo instante todos da mesa se levatam e Harry e o primeiro a chegar até que o homem que cai sobre seus braços._

 _"Acalme-se Stuart. Quem está vindo ?"_

 _"eles estão vindo sr,Potter .. Eles .. Tarde de mais !"_

 _Uma explosão acontece no exato momento na parede da sala de reunião, jogando todos para longe ._

 _"Surpresa !"_

 _Uma voz ecoou sobre a sala no momento e ainda no chão Harry pode ver o rosto que tanto temia em encontrar novamente._

 _"Lembra de mim, Potter !"_

 _Diz Voldemort , o pegando pelo maxilar com um olhar cheio de ódio de vingança._

 _"ATAQUEM ! "_

 _Grita Ron avançando para cima com a varinha em punho. Nesse momento os verdes esmeraldas procuram Hermione por todos aqueles destroços. Onde estaria ela ? pensou ele._

 _Fudge a Dumbledore não foram mais vidro deste então a o Moreno não se preocupou muito com isso, seu foco era Hermione!_

 _A morena encontrava-se no outro lado da sala, segurando sua barriga em sangue, os olhos dele entraram em pânico e sua mente parecia tê-lo abandona. Hermione sangrando e a primeira coisa que veio a sua foi escondida. Num movimento rápido ele levantou correndo em direção a menina, enquanto os outros terminavam de estuporar os comensais,o moreno foi apressado para o laboratório subterrâneo do ministério sendo seguido por Remus e os demais bem atrás._

 _Tivera uma ideia, uma ideia que lhe doía fazer mais naquele momento era necessário, a morena estava quase desmaiando em seus braços,e ido o deixou aterrorizado. Com um chute ele abriu a porta da sala e a colocou numa Câmara de vidro._

 _"Harry ? Onde estou porque né colocou nessa Câmara ?"_

 _Pergunta Hermione sina segurando sua barriga, que possuía uma dor insuportável._

 _"Eu lamento Hermione! Mas não posso te proteger, eu falei com vice com todo mundo .. "_

 _Diz o grifínorio em prantos, encostando sua testa na Câmara onde estava Hermione._

 _"Harry por favor ! Eu posso lutar eu .. "_

 _A menina já estava fraca, a barriga dela totalmente em sangue estava fazendo ele se sentir um inútil. Como poderá ser tão burro !_

 _Harry se afasta um pouco ouvindo passos preparado para estuporar filho da mãe que passasse por ali. Mas ao contrário do que pensava era Remus olhando extremamente assustado para ele._

 _"Oque vai fazer ? Harry é Hermione não pode .. "_

 _Acusa seu antigo professor, sendo interrompido pelo seu novo chef._

 _"Remus não posso perda-lá .. Ela é minha última esperança ! Não conseguiria .. "_

 _"Pelo amor de DEUS Harry ! É de Hermione que estamos falando ."_

 _Esbraveja o lobisomem ficando vermelho._

 _"HARRY!"_

 _Gritava Hermione batendo o punho esquerdo nos vidros da grande câmara ,enquanto o outro segurava sua barriga que estava em sangue devido ao ataque surpresa dos comensais._

 _"Por favor Harry, não faça isso !"_

 _Implorava a morena em prantos._

 _Harry, Remus e Ronald estavam no laboratório subterrâneo do Ministério, todo o prédio estava sendo atacado por bruxos sombrios, seguidores de Voldemort e desta vez estava muito pior que antes, a guerra se alastrou para o mundo trouxa e estava tudo perdido ._

 _Muitos aurores morreram tentando defender o ministério, e Harry assim que soube da invasão quase entrou em desespero total a única coisa que Harry pensou naquele momento foi sua mulher 'Hermione' precisava protege-la, precisava! De qualquer modo esconde-la, o peso de outra guerra formando em suas costa, pessoas inocentes mortas novamente, isso seria doloroso._

 _"HARRY TEMOS 2 MINUTOS !"_

 _Gritou Ronald da porta , sua varinha em punho azarando comensais por perto._

 _Ele paralisou, não sabia oque fazer, era certo? Errado ? sua mente não raciocinava direito, e suas pernas pararam, se isso era um pesadelo queria acordar, agora. O Ex-Grifinório caminhou lentamente para trás ficando ao lado de Remus .Sentiu um calor repentino acertar suas costas, segundo de um impacto bem forte de concreto, o lobisomem agora já não estava mais ao seu lado , jogado num canto da parede era aonde se encontrava, braços e pernas ensanguentado ,e Harry não estava diferente._

 _"Remus NÃO HÁ MAIS TEMPO !FAÇA AGORA!"_

 _Gritou o moreno azarando homens de preto que entravam em mutirões pelo buraco feito na parede ._

 _O Ex-professor atende ao pedido apertando com dificuldade o botão vermelho ao lado da câmara .Hermione nunca o perdoaria por ter feito isso a ela, mais naquele momento não havia tempo a pensar._

 _A garota entreabriu os lábios fechando os olhos, como se fosse beijar alguém, tudo que Harry viu antes de ser atacado por outro comensal ,foi Hermione aos poucos sumindo até chegar a transparência ,assim como sírios sendo jogado no Arco da Morte._

"Não posso lhe julgar .. "

Dizia Draco.

"Até porque se fosse eu, Faria a mesma coisa. Mas .. Você não agio certo nem errado, fez oque achou conveniente ! E Sabemos que é Hermione, a 'irritante-sabe-tudo' , acho que ela teria sobrevivido !"

Continuou o sonserino, dando -lhe um sorriso amigo. O grifínorio apenas o olhou refletindo em suas palavras. Ele tinha razão, não faz a coisa certa nem errada, mas mesmo assim sentiu culpado, por não tê-la agora, com ele. Era estranho como Draco tinha bons conselho.

O sonserino era casado com Ginny, depois de muito custo foi difícil rom aceitar isso, ele e sua família toda, menos molly que o recebeu de braços abertos. Seu pai estava preso em Azkaban até a guerra aconteceu novamente, foi um dos últimos comensais a sair de lá, ele e Pansy, a morena sonserina também quis entrar para matilha assim que Draco terminou, qualquer caso que tivessem.

Ele realmente mudou ficou mais alto, forte e muito bonito. No começo ele e Ginny se as escondidas. No último setor do ministério, até que Harry e Hermione decidiram ir para lá também.

"Uau! Draco .. Obrigado !"

Responde Harry impressionado.

"Precisamos terminar nossa conversa !"

Intervém Remus, sendo seguido por Ron logo atrás. O ruído do mais velho estava completamente sombrio, sem cor em seus olhos, sem expressões.

"Temos que tomar uma atitude antes que .. "

Começa Ron, até ser interrompido por um grito, pavosoro do corredor.

"! HARRY HARRY!"

Imediatamente o moreno pula da cadeira, indo em direção a porta da pequena cozinha, seu ruído se encontrou com um alto, Neville Longbottom assustado.

"Harry ! Hermione .. Ela .. Ela está aí em Londres! "

Diz o homem alto, entrando na sala, Harry suspira aliviado, pensara que tivesse acontecendo algo com ela.

"É já sabemos disso !"

Diz o malfoy indiferente, comendo sua terceira maçã.

"Já sabem ? Então sabem que ela está trabalhando no st mungos ?"

Pergunta o Longbottom, sentando-se ao lado de Draco.

"No st mungos ? O maldito do Brow aprovou isso ?"

Resmungo Ron, batendo sobre a mesa.

"Temos que falar com ele !"

Opinou Harry. Se levantando já de saída com todos na sala, todos menos Draco. Que comida despreocupadamente sua maçã.

"Certo ! Mas oque exatamente falaRemuss com ele ?"

Diz Draco, Jogando sua terceira maçã no lixo. Ninguém havia pensando nisso, qual era o plano ?

"Harry era isso que vim falar com você !"

Começa Remus correndo para cozinha.

"Temos que manter Hermione por perto ! Se Voldemort descobrir que ela está aqui, vai querer usar isso contra você! "

"Então você sugere ?"

"Que ao invés do st mungos .. Ela trabalhe aqui !"

Fala Ronald, olhando para todos os lados menos para um certo moreno de cabelos revoltos.

"De jeito nenhum !"

Descorda o moreno.

"Hey Potter ! O lobisomem tem razão, ela vai ter nossa segurança e você vai poder ficar de olho nela !"

Ficar de olho nela? Era disso que tinha medo, não queria vê-la isso seria uma tortura, já era ruim saber que estava em Londres, e agora saber que estava na _Set_ do Largo Grimmauld iria ser difícil se controlar.

Mas de ela não ficasse com eles? Estaria entregando-na de bandeira para Voldemort! É mas sua morte e de todos seus amigos, resumindo tudo que seus pais fizera para eles foram em vão.

"É .. Talvez possa dar certo !"

Responde o moreno incerto.

"Okay então .. Vamos fazer o seguinte: Ron vá com Draco falar com Brow sobre Hermione, Neville observe Hermione hoje veja seus passos, certifique-se que ela não chegue aso antes que ron e ..

"Eu posso fazer isso !"

Interrompe Harry.

"Harry, Tem certeza que não vai ter .. Impulsos ?"

Pergunta Remus, ele não queria ter oblivia-lá novamente, se sua teoria acontecesse seria pior para ele.

"Tenho !"

Garante o moreno.

"Ótimo .. "

* * *

Alex Brow estava sentado em seu tedioso escritório, com uma xícara de café amargo ao seu lado, estava a espera de uma nova enfermeira, Hermione Granger pelo que foi informado. _A cada louco no mundo !_ Pensou ele, _com essa guerra maldita em Londres, uma pessoa decide mudar pra cá. Possivelmente essa mulher é louca!_

Mas seus pensamentos são interrompidos por dois homens á sua frente, um loiro de expreções duras, e outro ruivo com cara de poucos amigos.

"Olá Brow!"

"Ronald Wesley?"

Questiona o homem gordo olhando apavorado para o ruivo.

"Draco Malfoy ?"

Diz o mesmo, olhando para Draco.

"Oque fazem aqui ?"

Diz por fim, o homem deixando de lado sua xícara. Era curioso os dois aurores encontrarem-se no escritório dele está manhã. Nunca os viu, somente vinham ali pegar alguns aurores feridos que chegavam até lá, mas era raramente.

"Viemos pedir um pequeno favor !"

Responde o grifínorio, sentando na cadeira á sua frente.

"Irá chegar uma Hermione Granger, daqui a alguns minutos .. Queremos que diga á moça para ir para a ordem !"

Explica simplesmente o ruivo, analisando sua varinha num gesto assustador para o homem gordo. Draco permanecia quieto, com mesmo semblante assustador de sempre.

Alex não sabia para onde olhar, os dos bruxos parecia que iriam matar ele á sangue frio, mas algo nele despertou certo receio.

"Porque o interesse na moça ?"

Indaga Brow suando frio.

"Não lhe interessa ! Quero que fala isso .. Agora!"

Grita o ruivo batendo na mesa, fazendo algumas cartas caíram sobre o chão branco. No mesmo instante, o interfone de Brow toca ao lado ,e uma voz feminina anuncia ;

"Senhor, Hermione Granger chegou mando a entrar ?"

Ron aperta os olhos para o Alex que continua espantado. O ruivo faz um pequeno aceno para ele falar mais continua calado.

"Senhor ?"

A voz atreve fio interfone insiste até ser respondida.

"Sim Alice .. Mande-a entrar !"

Diz pausadamente Alex Brow, sem tirar os olhos esbugalhados do ruivo.

"Ótimo Brow ! Agora não se esqueça mande-a esperar aqui na frente do para ser levada a ordem !"

Ordena o auror desapareço com o loiro em seguida.

"Bom dia sr !"

Diz carismática Hermione apertando a mão de Brow. Mas o homem gordo ainda tinha seu olhar de Sorento, suando frio. Mal respondeu a garota.

"Bo .. Bom dia"

Gagueja ele endireitando-se em sua poltrona fofa, tomando um gole de seu café amargo.

"Vejamos .. Srt. Granger certo ?"

Diz o mesmo, pegando seu currículo.

"Já trabalhou em um hospital antes ?"

Pergunta ele, tinha que haver motivos para tirá -la dali e já tinha uma idéia perfeita.

"Hã .. Não!"

Responde Hermione.

"Bem .. Neste caso, terei que manda-la há um lugar onde possa treinar, Sério inadmissível ter uma noviça em tempos de guerra, de acordo?"

Disse o velho momento, hermione percebeu que ele estava nervoso, suando a toda hora e olhava desconfiado pelo cômodo. Ela até pensou está sendo vigiada, mas decifrou que fosse apenas o medo sob a guerra que acontecia lá fora.

"De acordo .. Quando começo ?"

Pergunta curiosamente Hermion, ansiosa para começar seu trabalho.

"Espere um Brux .. Caham, um senhor ruivo na frente do , certo ?"

Diz Alex praticamente expulsando a menina de sua sala.

"Hã .. Neste caso obrigada senhor Brow !"

Agradece a moça lhe oferecendo um sorriso singelo, _seja lá oque querem com essa moça, espero que não á mal tratem_ pensou Brow depois de fechar a porta, estando sozinho novamente.

Ao sair da sala de Brow, viu vários enfermeiros, médicos pacientes todos numa correria, família chorando em desespero! Se sentiu uma inútil nesse momento, não sabia como ajudá-los, não podia. Permaneceu ali parada, até se esqueceu de ir para frente do , observou um menininho chorando ao canto da parede, naquela correria ele seria o menos notado, então sem pensar duas vezes a garota avançou até ele.

"O que houve mocinho ?"

Pergunta ela gentilmente ao menino, devagarzinho ele levantou sua cabeça é Hermione pode ver seus olhinhos vermelhos e marejados.

"Você é um deles ?Você é uma bruxa ?"

Interroga o menino, com a voz levemente embargada.

"Não .. Não sou uma bruxa, oque houve ?"

"Eles á mataram, mataram minha mãe !"

Responde o menino com ódio em sua voz, rapidamente um enfermeiro pega o menino em seus braços nem dando chance de responde-lo.

A morena intrigada vai para a entrada do st mungos, _será mesmo que eles são cruéis assim como dizem_ pensa ela _não pode ser!_ Nas revistas, eles pareciam tão guerreiros, destemidos principalmente Harry Potter! Tão jovem é já sofrerá tanto. Pelo que dizem mataram seus pais e sua esposa foi obliviada (Palavras cujo ela não sabia oque significava) antes de começar a guerra. Carregar esse peso nas costas não deve ser fácil!

Perdida em seus pensamentos, a morena não percebe que um alto ruivo de aproxima dela.

"Senhorita Granger ?"

Pergunta ele.

"Sim ? Há deve ser o Sr. Wesley .."

Diz a moça gentilmente.

"Por favor me chame de Ronald .. Então pronta poderá conhecer seu novo trabalho ?"

Indaga o Wesley como se ela fosse uma criança de quatro anos. Mas a verdade é que sentia falta dela, de brincar das régias que dava nos marotos quando aprontavam, seus bom tê-la novamente com eles.

"Claro !"

Ela olhou em volta e não viu nenhum carro, vassouras ou algo do tipo. Assustada a morena olha aso ruivo que trocas um olhar malicioso e aparata, levandocom ele Hermione. Era uma sensação horrível, de estar sendo puxada por alguma força invisível. Em questão de segundos estavam em um lugar completamente diferente, as ruas haviam sumido, os carros e até mesmo . Era incrível! Estavam agora em um lugar que Ronald nomeou como _Set da Ordem da fênix_ ou somente _Ordem_.

"Bem vinda a Ordem! Agora .. Hã .. deixa eu ver de você não tem nenhuma magia negra ao seu redor !"

Sem entender Hermione faz o procedimento que Ronald anunciou, ficou parada enquanto ele estreitou os olhos e esticou as mãos num gesto muito parecido com magos, agora entendia porque chamaram eles assim.

Seria legal ter Hermione ali sem conhecer nada de magia, ela ficou parada enquanto ele fingia que tirava magia negra ou a examinava, quase gargalhando ele enunciou que tinha terminado e que ela estava pura.

Assim que ele terminou, agradeceu a morena e apresentou à seus amigos! Sua esposa Luna Wesley, irmãos Jorge e Fred, Percy e sua irmã mais nova; Ginny Wesley. Uma amigável Ruiva, que em questão de segundos se tornaram amigas assim como Luna. Todos receberam ele muito bem, parecia que conhecera todos em muito anos.

Depois da recepção calorosa, Ginevra há levou para conhecer seu local de trabalho, a enfermaria. Não era exatamente uma enfermaria, era um improviso de quartos mútuos, mas extremamente organizado.

Madame Pomfrey, a velha senhora que passaria a Maior parte do seu tempo, era uma curadeira de primeira. Olhar para ela lhe batia lembranças de sua avó, bondosa, atenciosa. Seria bom trabalhar ali com eles, apesar da fama que construíam para eles, ela nado de sentirá nem um pouco amedrontada, pelo contrário lhe passavam segurança, estaria protegida com eles.

Sentou -se numa cadeira e começou a ler um livro bem grosso sobre poções, esperando a velha senhora ou algum paciente. Seria um longo dia por hoje.

* * *

(N/A:) Olá, e conclui mas uma capítulo, demorou um pouquinho por conta dos reviws, sabe ando muito desanimada, porque semana passada fui ver e tinham 30 visualizações nessa história, então.. Cadê essas pessoas? Quando eu apenas escrevia essa fiction eu era mais animada, mas agora eu ando esquecendo muito.

Então deixem críticas, sugestões oque querem que melhore vou tentar me superar prometo!

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4; Pedido negado.**_

Era madruga e dois homens ainda se encontravam na rua escura de Londres. Um ruivo, Ron Wesley e um moreno, Harry Potter. Ambos de costas um para o outro.

"Tem certeza que os viu aqui ?"

Pergunta Harry impaciente.

"Claro !"

Responde Ronald pela quinta vez.

"Tinha muitos dele, e .. "

Um jato de luz amarelo atravessa seus olhos no mesmo instante. O ruivo rapidamente aponta a varinha para o local de onde veio e começa os disparos.

Duelos de três a um, dois a seis, e assim por diante. Interminável! Todos os dias eram assim, lutas sem fim com comensais pela noite ou madrugada, qualquer horário. As vezes Harry se perguntava se iria sem assim para sempre, lutas impetuosas com comensais uns matando os outros.

Luna er mãe,e Lucas querem ou não ,não tinha nada a ver com essa historia. O menino havia nascido anos antes de todo esse inferno acontecer !

Um pai de família, lutando em nome de um amigo. Harry não permitiria isso nunca!era oque ron fazia por dia isso iria ter fim, com sua queda, "A queda de Harry Potter! " Não haveria outro jeito, estaria tudo nas ruínas nas mãos de Voldemort!

"HARRY ! CUIDADO !"

Perdido em seus pensamentos, estuporando qualquer sinal de vida á sua frente, o grito apavorado de ron chegou ao seus ouvidos, alarmado o moreno vira -se para olha-lo e é atingido em fração de segundos por um jato de luz prateada, sendo jogado a quilômetros de distância da onde estava.

Bateu fortemente com o corpo numa árvore, sua perna agarrou em um galho de árvore, aprofundando. Ele gemeu de dor pendurado naquele árvore pela perna, sangrava e doía muito, remexeu-se e caiu de costas sub o chão duro e frio de Londres, mal conseguia movimentar sua perna, ficando deitado naquela rua, viu um homem totalmente de preto, possivelmente comensal, parecia não tê-lo visto, mas precisava sair dali, era um alvo fácil.

Se rastejando no chão ele foi até um certo ponto, seu corpo clamava por socorro, um socorro que neste momento era impossível consegui-lo, precisava fugir daquele comensal e .. Droga ! Perderá sua varinha. A ferida da sua perna em toque com o chão,causava uma dor insuportável, se abrindo ainda mais.

Ele gemeu e deitou ali mesmo sobre a rua gelada e a neblina fria de Londres. Estava muito frio, sua perna dolorosamente ferida, e sem varinha. Era um homem morto! Se seguidores de Voldemort o vissem ski, vulnerável iriam mata-ló sem pena e esse seria seu fim.

Sentou ao chão com muita dificuldade,e ainda assim se arrastou até um pequeno arbusto, lembrou que a capa de invisibilidade estava em seu bolso, jogou por cima de si e permaneceu ali, sentado e com frio. Os galhos secos irritando sua pele fria e avermelhada, não aguentaria ali por muito tempo, disso tinha certeza. Seus olhos esmeraldas fechando aos poucos quando pode sentir um toque em sua perna.

"Potter ?"

Uma voz feminina lhe sondou seus ouvidos, foi a última voz que ouviu.

* * *

Harry estava acomodado em uma cama bem confortável, seu corpo dolorido de ontem não poderia estar. Claro, alguma pequenas dores ainda o tomavam.

Tocou levemente sua perna, onde ficará presa havia marcas, apenas isso. Estava tudo muito calmo, Branco e extremamente confortável. Concerteza não era a enfermaria da Set, olhando levemente ao seu redor tentou lembrar o que acontecerá noite passada, do lhe veio a imagem gritante dele sobre a capa, escondido como um ratinho indefeso.

Esse silêncio o assustava, não era normal em sua vida, havia algo errado. Muito errado decidiu levanta-te e explorar o cômodo mas ao colocar seus pés ao chão, caiu sua perna ainda estava fraca e uma dor o inundou, ele gritou e novamente tentou se colocar de pé a procura de sua varinha.

Novamente foi para o chão, sua perna não doía, mas não conseguia o sustentar, sem seus óculos ficava difícil de enxergar. Onde raios estava ?

Ainda no chão, ele sentiu alguém o ajudando a levantar, mãos delicadas, com todo cuidado do mundo. Como se fosse um frágil vidro. Fora o borrão mais lindo que já viu.

"Você está bem ?"

Perguntou a pessoa o ajudando a sentar-se na cama.

"Hã .. Sim obrigado .. "

Agradece o Moreno tentando inutilmente enxerga-la, Ela percebendo o olhar que ele lançará, trata de pegar seus óculos com urgência colocando-os devagar e em seguida se afastando.

"Hermione .. ?

Diz ele, fitando a moça a sua frente. Ela parecia cansada, suas mãos um pouco avermelhadas e seus lindos cabelos encaracolados caindo sobre o ombro. Como sentirá falta disso !

"Como sabe meu nome ?"

Perguntou a menina franzino a sobrancelha, assustada.

"Eu .. Hum, vi sua ficha na _set_ !"

Responde Harry levantando-se bem rápido, mais novamente suas perna o traíra e caiu sobre a cama.

"Deixe-me ajudá-lo !"

"Não ! Não precisa"

Corta o Moreno rispidamente, mancando para a porta.

"Obrigado por cuidar de meus curativos, mas não era necessário .. Se fez isso em troca de autógrafos, perdeu seu tempo, odeio mulheres desse tipo!"

Falava ele rapidamente pegando sua varinha em cima da mesa, se odiando por cada palavra! Era doloroso falar isso para ela nem teve a coragem de olha-lá, saiu do cômodo batendo a porta atrás de si. E em seguida encostando na parede ao lado, estava se odiando tanto naquele momento, por que ele ? Tantas pessoas querendo ser como ele mas não sabia como era horrível estar em sua pele.

Chorou ali mesmo, agachando no chão. Sentia-se um lixo, queria morrer .. Queria .. Sites estar com ela: Hermione. Ela o abraçaria e teria uma solução para tudo isso.

Do outro lado da parede estava Hermione furiosa, seus olhos já marejados e suas mãos fechadas em punho.

"Desse tipo ?"

Repetiu ela para si mesmo. A garota o 'Arrastou' desacordado com uma varinha que mal sabia usar (Coisa que aprendeu com madame Pomfrey) Fui difícil mas conseguiu aliviar a metade de seus machucados e é sim que agradecia ? A chamando de qualquer ?

Olhando Harry Potter pele casos de revista, achou um bonito homem, respeitado e muito cavalheiro. Mas se mostrou uma pessoa completamente diferente, arrogante, presunçoso e metido!

Permaneceu ali parada, apenas encarando a porta por onde ele saíra. Até tocar-se que estava ficando atrasada para seu segundo dia no trabalho.

* * *

"HARRY DESAPARECEU !"

Berra Ronald molhado pela chuva que começará a poucos minutos. Remus o olhou assustado, afinal ele arrombou a porta de seu escritório gritando feito louco

"Harry? Como assim ? OQUE ACONTECEU RONALD ?"

Desespera Remus, digerindo a informação.

"Calma okay .. Estávamos atrás de malditos comensais, ele foi atingido para longe de mim! Não sei oque aconteceu com ele."

Explica ron tremendo tanto, quando um garotinho apavorado. Tinha medo que algo acontecesse ao grifínorio, o vida como um irmão e desde que Hermione não estava entre eles, tentava ser mais amigo posts não se sentir sozinho. Mas não era isso que o preocupava , a autoestima do Moreno estava para baixo, todos tinham medo que se atirassem nas mãos de Voldemort.

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um Moreno de olhos verdes surgindo pela porta.

"Estou bem !"

Diz o Moreno secamente sem ao menos encara-lós, deixando Remus e Ron intrigados com o oque aconteceu com o moreno. Harry subiu diretamente pela escada que dava á um pequeno escritório. Precisava ficar um pouco sozinho, Pensar no que acaba de fazer.

Agora pelo que a conhecia, Ela estaria o odiando, achando ser a pessoa mas inútil que existia. Bem essa era a reação que ela estava, assim, talvez ela não olharia e tentaria evitar ao máximo ele .. Pensando melhor, essa reação era .. Dolorosa.

Ficaria todos os dias desde então no mesmo cômodo, era praticante impossível ficar sem ir á enfermaria. Mas de qualquer modo tentaria evitar acidentes fúnebres, ou machucados leves. Não suportaria vê-la ignorar-lo, não depois de tanto tempo!

Deitou sua cabeça sobre á poltrona, tentando descansar os músculos! Sua perna havia melhorado mas doía um pouco, como a morena conseguiu levá-lo a casa dela e aliviando a grande parte de seus machucados ? Realmente Hermione era incrível apenas um dia entre bruxos e já conseguiu dominar todo .. Ela não havia mudado nada.

* * *

Hermione andava apressada pelos Corredores da Set, estava furiosa com o Potter. A menina fez o máximo para ajudá-lo e ele apenas saiu, só.menos a olhou e ainda chamou-a de qualquer, nunca imaginou que ele seria assim. Parecia bondoso, honrado, acolhedor mas mostrou-se o contrário.

Ela entrou na enfermaria e Pomfrey já estava lá, tomando seu chá tranquilamente.

"Hermione ? Aqui tão cedo ?"

Perguntou gentilmente á senhora lhe oferecendo a cadeira e uma xícara de chá.

"Não está tão cedo senhora Pomfrey .. Eu apenas não tenho nada para fazer em casa. "

"Por favor querida, me chame de madame Pomfrey ou apenas Pomfrey! "

Diz com simplicidade a senhora lhe oferecendo mas chá. As duas ficaram horas conversando, era pouco movimento e dava muito tempo posts elas fazerem tudo que quisessem, às vezes madame Pomfrey a ensinava poções ou simplesmente conversavam, Ginny e Luna add vezes se juntavam a elas animando ainda mais a tarde.

" .. Aí eu disse Ron isso é minha boneca, não suas namoradas !"

Contava Ginny para as meninas, que caíam na gargalhada. Era anoite e as três moças, Luna, Ginny e Hermione se encontravam na pequena sala em frente à lareira que lembrava muito o salão comunal da grifinória.

"Bem meninas .. Preciso ir, tenho que ver Ronald e meu pequeno menininho!"

Diz Luna levantando e saindo em seguida. Harry vinha logo depois, parou em frente a porta e parecia conversar com run ainda coisa, Hermione de relance observou ele rapidamente que não passou despercebido por Ginny.

"Você não fala muito com ele não é ?"

Perguntou Ginny referindo-se a Harry.

"Eu? Na verdade .. Ele não fala comigo, não gosta de mulheres do meu tipo !"

Contou Hermione, com certo receio na voz.

"Oque ?"

Indagou a ruivinha. A morena narrou a história toda do que aconteceu ontem, cada mínimo detalhe, Ginny ouvia a tudo com um olhar horrorizado, e vermelha de raiva.

" .. Ginny você está bem ?"

Pergunta a morena, observando a "tonalidade" da amiga mudar.

"Sim, está .. Mione por favor me espera aí um momentinho ? Preciso falar com draco uma coisa."

A enfermeira acenou positivamente a cabeça e a ruivinha saiu logo em seguida. Harry ainda se encontrava na porta, oportunidade perfeita.

Como podia fazer aquilo com ela ? Ele dizia que a amava e no fim a chamava de qualquer! Isso deixou a ruivinha vermelha de raiva.

Ela passou pela porta arrastando Harry pelo colarinho, que mal terminou sua conversa com ron.

"Ficou maluca Ginny ?"

Resmunga Harry, afrouxando sua camisa.

"Eu fiquei maluca Harry ? Maluco é você que tratou Hermione como uma baranga."

Alfinetou a ruivinha vermelha.

"Eu não a tratei como uma qualquer .. Só não .. "

"Só não oque Harry ? Você dizia que a amava, mas a humilhou! Não preciso dizer nem meia palavra .."

"Ginny as coisas não são bem assim !"

Girou o Moreno perdendo a calma. Ela o acusará de não andar mais Hermione, mas a verdade não era essa.

"Você quer a verdade ? Bom lá vai .. NUNCA deixei de ama-lá, céus, vocês não sabem oque passo tenho que olhar para ela todos os dias sem toca-lá agora sabendo que me odeia, ficar CINCO malditos anos, numa guerra sem fim! Sabendo que a qualquer momento posso der morto ou vê-la sendo morta ! Vocês não sabem como é isso !"

Desabafava Harry, seus olhos esmeraldas já marejados e a primeira lágrima caindo sobre seu rosto.

"Acordar sem tê-la, sem senti-la .. Eu não suporto mais isso! As vezes quero morrer naquele Campo de batalha mesmo, onde vou todos os dias. Mas Sabe oque me mantém vivo ? Vocês .. Todo o sacrifício que fizeram, que meus pais fizeram que EU fiz ..Então nunca Ginny, nunca fale que eu a deixei de ama-lá porque não é verdade !"

Encerra ele, os rostos de ambos marcados pelas lágrimas. paralisada, não sabia oque dizer, não havia oque dizer, mas analisando add parágrafos do homem a sua frente ela reconhece o sofrimento dele.

"Harry .. Você não precisa se afastar de nós, da Hermione! Deixa-lá longe de você só o trará mas dor .."

Diz Ginny, calmante sua voz, levemente embargada.

"Um abraço dela está bom pra você ?"

Pergunta a ruivinha sorrindo, mas Harry apenas lhe lança um olhar de confusão.

"Isso é coisa de amigos!"

Esclarece ela, dando-lhe um pequeno soco em seu braço, saindo em seguida. Será que Ginny estava certa ? Afastar Hermione dele era uma má ideia ?

Bom isso era verdade tentou, e não der muito certo. Hermione retornará a Londres e estava mais perto do grifínorio como nunca. Sentirá falta da morena, da sua morena. Queria abraça-lá, sentirá falta das conversas que tinham um ajudando o outro como podiam, isso o doía.

Olhou rapidamente para janela, ela estava sentada esperando por Ginny, que até agora não retornou com Ron que forá puxado a força para deixá-la sozinha possivelmente para Harry, poder conversar com ela.

Ele vagamente tocou a maçaneta da porta, respirou fundo e soltou novamente, não era a hora para falar com ela.

* * *

Draco malfoy como de rotina, estava estuporando seus "Ex-amigos" comensais da morte.

Assim como todos estava cansado disso, todos os dias assim, e ficaria pior agora com Hermione.

"Reducto !"

Brandou ele por fim, acabando com mais um grupo deles. Seu rosto pálido estava suado seus cabelos bagunçados para frente e seu uniforme destruído! Quem vê-lo não reconhece mais o Draco Malfoy de antes, arrumadinho, nariz em pé ignorante.

Olhou em volta para certificar que não havia mais ninguém ali, estava pronto para ir embora se não fosse por uma voz o chamando.

"Draco !"

Lentamente o jovem loiro se virou, revelando seu velho pai atrás de si.

"Lucius ? Oque faz aqui ?"

Perguntou o loiro.

"Eu ? Filho .."

Começou o velho homem, Lucius estava acabado, seus olhos cansados, com fortes linhas de expressões. Mas seu uniforme impecável.

"Me chame de Draco !"

Rosnou ele.

"Oque quer comigo ?"

Indagou o loiro impaciente.

"E-Está Bem .. volte comigo Draco, para o Lorde da travas .. Ele .. Ele está disposto a perdoar seus erros e aceita-lo novamente !"

Disse Lucius, gagejando levemente. Tentaria a todo custo levar seu único filho ao lorde das trevas, ele precisará disso. O sonserino riu secamente.

"Me aceitar ? Lucius, você não entendeu .. Eu não quero voltar!"

Ironizou o sonserino.

"Olhe para você Draco, está imundo! Desarrumado, mal parece um Malfoy !"

A voz de Lucius era enojada, vendo oque o filho se tornará um imundo lutando pelo bem.

"Hum .. Isso é uma das coisas que não me orgulho em ter, o sobrenome Malfoy!"

Bradou ele.

"Não tem sentido você continuar do lado deles! A cada dia que passa ficamos mais fortes e vocês fracos .. "

Argumentou Lucius ficando andando de um lado para o outro..

"Enquanto aumentamos nosso número, vocês diminuem .. Há estão perdendo amigos, familiares, e agora o você-sabe-quem está com um novo comensal."

Ele riu, e virou novamente para Draco que permanecia intacto.

"novo comensal ?"

Perguntou baixo.

"Não existem mais pessoas envolvidas nesse guerra Lucius! Não .. "

"Será mesmo Draco ?"

Interrompeu o velho Malfoy, com um sorriso escárnio. Draco prendeu a respiração e quando ousou aceitar a boca para responder-lhe a altura, um flash alaranjado o acertou por trás.

"Estupefaça !"

"Contemple Draco! Nosso novo comensal .. "

Foi tudo que o loiro conseguiu ouvir depois de ser atacado, sua visão está embasada mais mesmo assim conseguiu ver uma marca, o desenho de uma flor no ante-braço da pessoa ao lado de Lucius.

* * *

Heeeey pessoal, aqui estamos com mas um capítulo, sinceramente, eu acho esse um dos meus melhores capítulos, oque voces acham? maaas as coisas realmente começam a "pegar" no capítulo 6 tá chegaaando, e eu estou ansiosa.

Demorei um pouco para postar esse devido a problemas de capítulo, mas tá tudo aí né. gostaria de responder a todos os review como algumas autoras fazem e seria legal se me mandassem perguntas .

Bom quero agradecer aos leitores que estão acompanhando e especialmente os que deixam seus lindos review. um beijão especial pra vocês!E aguardem o próximo que também está demaaaaaais. Fui


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5; Lugar errado, Hora certa !**_

Gina ainda puxava Ron pelos corredores da Set, o ruivo não entenderá nada desde que saiu a contra gosto da sala onde estavam. A ruivinha o trouxe para a cozinha, onde ele poderia se distrair e deixar Harry e Hermione se acertar. Pelo menos era oque ela pensava.

"Pra que diabos me trouxe para cá ?"

Perguntou Ronald vermelho, estava visivelmente zangado, seu rosto com uma expressão forte faria qualquer pessoa recuar só de olhar para o ruivo, mas a Wesley no momento estava preocupada demais para isso. Andava se lá para cá, deixando Rony mais nervoso ainda.

"Ginny está me ouvindo ?"

Reclamou o ruivo mais uma vez.

"Ronald quer ficar quieto !"

Ginny estava impaciente, queria saber se Harry e Hermione se acertaram. Isso seria perfeito tudo voltaria ao normal e a guerra seus vencida, nosso ela acreditava.

Já seu irmão parecia ainda não compreender o nervosismo de Ginny, cruzou seus braços sobre o peito, e olhou firmemente para a ruivinha.

"Oque está aprontando Ginny ?"

Perguntou Ronald, abaixando seu tom de voz.

"Eu ? Só estou querendo que as coisas voltem ao normal !"

"Voltem ao normal ? Ginny está tudo certo, não há nada de .. "

"Errado, ron tudo está errado! Eu não aguento mais esse inferno de guerra sobre nós, sobre nossas famílias! Eu quero poder viver em paz como era antes ter filhos, vê-los crescer .. Não, tê-Los e saber que posso morrer amanhã !"

"Ginny todos nós estamos cansados .. Não tem como tornar as coisas mais fáceis !"

"Tem sim Ronald ! Hermione, ela é a chave de tudo! Harry praticamente vive por Hermione .. Eu não sei, mas se os dois se acertaram .. Talvez temos uma chance de lutar de verdade, para vender .."

Detalhou ela e só fim desse discurso Ronald teve orgulho de sua irmã caçula. Vê-la tão crescida, madura, seus olhos azuis marejavam, ele foi do encontro dela num abraço caloroso conhecido como "Abraço Wesley!".

"Ah Ginny .."

Disse Ronald confortavelmente naquele abraço, ela agarrou o irmão com força transmitido medo, insegurança e esperança.

"Ronald!"

Neville acabara de chegar, seu rosto estava assustado e seu uniforme componente rasgado.

"Neville ? Está bem ? Oque aconteceu ?"

Perguntou preocupada Ginny, fazendo o amigo sentar-se numa cadeira próxima.

"Perdemos um dos nossos!"

Revela o Longbottom com a voz rouca. Houve um silêncio inquietante na velha cozinha depois dessa revelação. Ninguém ousou a falar, até Neville cortar o silêncio novamente

"Simas .. Acharam isso em seus vestes."

Ele entregou um pequeno pergaminho a ron, o ruivo abriu cuidadosamente e começou a lê -lo em vez alta.

 _24 de agosto, 1980_

 _Caro Remus._

 _Endereçei está carta à você porque imaginei que chegaria a suas mãos primeiro._

 _À três dias quero escrever está carta mais não sei como começa-lá, primeiro .. Diga a Anna que eu a amo muito ! Nunca deixei de ama-lá foi a mulher mais importante da minha vida, depois de minha mãe._

 _Pois bem .. Quero contar-lhe oque ouvi semana passada quando estava em campo com meu companheiro, Neville. Tomem cuidado! Não tive_

 _Eu estou sendo caçado e o dia de minha morte está cada vez mais próximo, sou um alvo fácil ! Mas antes de partir, quero deixar por escrito oque sei daqueles malditos, e ter certeza que vocês vão vencer está guerra sem mim !_

 _Os comensais estão crescendo, ouvir eles disserem que conseguiram um novo aliado, devem tomar cuidado pois este é pior que os outros .._

 _.. Infelizmente isso não é tudo ! Voldemort conseguiu a.._

"Conseguiu a .."

Indagou Ginny.

"Está parte está rasgada !"

Responde o auror, ainda olhando o pergaminho a sua mão chocado.

"Neville .. A cara não fica assim, não foi sua culpa .."

Aconselha Ronald, olhando para o amigo jogado na cadeira, ele estava visivelmente arrasado, nessas horas ron se achava péssimo. Não sabia como aconselhar uma pessoa o conforta-lá.

Ele olhou posts Ginny em busca de ajuda mais ela parecia hipnotizada pelo chão. Passos foram ouvidos do corredor, uma mulher alta, cabelos longos e olhos encantadores entrou pela porta ao encontro de Neville.

"Querido! Oque ouve ? "

Dizia a mulher enquanto acreditava o Longbottom com força.

"Olá Ginny, Ronald !"

Cumprimentou ela rapidamente, enquanto abraçava o Ex-Grifinório.

"Kate".

Respondeu Ronald, cumprimentando a mulher de Neville. Ele casara a exatamente 8 anos assim que terminaram Hogwarts.

Fora um lindo casamento, repleto de velas na escola mesmo. Aquele casamento abriu muito corações, naquela noite quase todos os convidados confessaram seu amor um ao outro. Inclusive Harry percebeu que amará Hermione naquele momento.

"Ele descobriu que seu companheiro foi morto !"

Ginny revelou, kate a olhou e sorriso singelo, para a ruiva.

"Hum .. Ginny vamos, temos que falar com Remus !"

"Remus ? Há sim, Remus! Obrigado pela carta Neville, cuida dele kate."

Disse Ginny, e sumiu pela porta com Ronald, ambos muito nervosos pela carta que acabaram de receber. Precisavam encontrar Remus ou Harry .. Não ! Ele não, andava muito estressado inutilmente.

Eles passaram pela sala que a poucos minutos deixaram, e Ginny pode ver que Remus conversava com Hermione.

"Remus ! Precisamos falar com você .. "

Anunciou a mulher ruiva, sua voz com um leve tom de preocupação que fez o Lobisomem congelar.

O ruivo foi falar com Remus um pouco afastado, enquanto Ginny ficou com Hermione no sofá.

"Falou com Draco ? "

Perguntou Hermione.

"Há .. Não, não encontrei ele, estou começando a ficar preocupada. Mas enfim oque aconteceu enquanto estive fora ?"

Ginny no fundo queria saber se objetivo tinha dado certo, se Harry finalmente pegou a Hermione desculpas.

"Hã .. Nada.. Estive aqui te esperando .. Até que Remus chegou."

A ruiva ouvia Hermione falar paralisada! _Não acredito_ pensava ela _Que Desgraçado, perdeu uma oportunidade perfeita !_

Elas continuaram conversando, Ginny ainda insistia em perguntar se alguém mais entrará ali. A morena continuava negando estranhando tal comportamento.

"Rony, precisava mesmo falar mesmo com você .. Já sabe ?"

Indagou Remus baixinho, olhando sorrateiramente para Ginny.

"Sim, já sei .. Ele nos deixou isso!"

Ron mostrou o pergaminho em sua mão, tristemente. Seu corpo estava cansado e ele queria agora, com todas as forças, sua cama e Luna ao seu lado.

"Ah graças a deus ele está bem !"

O mais velho respirou fundo em alívio, e ron ficou frustrado. Como pode ? Alguém acaba de falecer e Remus fica aliviado ?

"Não Remus ! Ele morreu .. Neville me contou !"

"Morreu ? Meu deus, mas ginny esta normal, não chorou nem nada ?"

"Por que ela choraria por ele Remus ? Esta passando bem ?"

"Por ronald ! Draco .."

"Draco ? Eu estou falando de Simas , oque tem o Draco ?"

Indaga o ruivo, transtornado, oque diabos Draco tinha com essa história ?

"Ele desapareceu !"

Sussurrou Remus tão baixo que ron não estou nada.

"Oque ?"

"O Malfoy desapareceu !"

Bradou o Lobisomem perdendo a calma, o nome Malfoy despertou Ginny que estava bem ali.

"Draco?"

Perguntou ela, levantando -se assustada.

* * *

Luna estava aguardado a chegada de seu marido, Ronald Wesley. Ele estava atrasado de novo!

Todos os dias algo o mantinha preso naquele set e isso á deixava angustiada, tinha que voltar para casa cedo por causa de Lucas, seu pequeno filho de 4 anos.

Estava na sala sentada olhando pela janela, a qualquer momento Ronald entraria por aquela porta e a abraçaria como fazia todos os dias. Um vento forte e frio invadiu a sala e a loirinha teve que se abraçar para espanta-lo, fechou seus olhos na tentativa de esquecer e relaxar um pouco.

"Mamãe ?"

Diz o pequeno menininho de 4 anos, com um urso de pelúcia em seus braços e os típicos cabelos ruivos bagunçados.

"Lucas ? Oque está fazendo aqui meu filho ?"

Diz a ex-corvinal agarrando seu pequeno ruivinho nos braços.

"Tive um pesadelo. "

Esclarece ele se abraçando ainda mais a Luna.

"Um pesadelo ? Sobre oque filho ?"

"Não foi muito bom !"

"Pesadelos nunca são bons querido !"

"Sonhei com o tio Draco .. Que ele estava num calabouço muito fedido e sujo, cheios daqueles homens de preto."

Diz o pequeno garoto encarando seu urso, seus olhinhos refletiam medo, estava prestes a manejar.

"Oh querido! Foi apenas um pesadelo não aconte .. "

Luna é interrompida por Rony e Ginny que chegam, a menina estava pálida e seus olhos demonstram apavoramento, frustação e choro.

Ron deu um pequeno beijo em seu filho, e beijou levemente os lábios de Luna.

"Oque aconteceu ?"

Murmurou a loira, percebendo as expressões dos Wesley's.

"Draco desapareceu .. "

Ron disse bem baixo que quase Luna não ouvirá, mas a ruiva percebeu e se pôs a chorar novamente. Aquela menina alegre foi substituída por uma triste em prantos.

"Mamãe a tia Ginny teve pesadelo ?"

Perguntou o menininho curioso enquanto observava Ginny a chorar.

"Mais ou menos, querido !"

Lucas foi direção a ruiva e a abraçou.

"Tia Ginny, pesadelos não são bons, mas fique tranquila, eles não acontecem se você não acreditar."

Ginny, ron e Luna olharam para o menino admiradas, ele ainda continuava abraçado com Ginny.

A ruiva estava quebrada, oque acontecerá com Draco? Meu Deus, era isso que estava tentando evitar um desaparecimento ou talvez uma .. Morte. Não! Ela não devia pensar em hipóteses negativas, tinha que pensar alto, positivo.

Estava cansada ,seu irmão ron ofereceu sua casa á ela para não ficar sozinha por lá. Todos sabiam Ginny era complemente louca pelo Malfoy, e ele também, amava tanto a ruiva.

Tomou um bom banho e dormiu no quartinho de Lucas, claro ideia do menino.

Ron e Luna deitaram em sua cama de casal aproveitando o silêncio Luna resolveu conversar.

"Oque aconteceu com Draco ?"

"Ele sumiu em horário de campo, só encontramos sua varinha, para piorar tudo Simas morreu e nos deixou uma carta, alegando que Voldemort conseguiu algo .. E droga! São tantas coisas que .. "

Falava ron rápido demais para uma pessoa absorver tudo.

"Shh .."

Tranquilizou a loira.

"Vamos resolver tudo isso ron !"

Disse Luna, o beijando em seguida.

* * *

Hermione se arrumava para mais um dia de trabalho. Seu quarto estava impecável, ele estava pronta para sair.

Tomou sei rápido café da manhã, aveia e suco de laranja natural, seu preferido. Olhou em volta para ver se estava tudo certo e saiu do quarto, indo em direção ao saguão do prédio.

Caminho lentamente pelas calçadas, apesar de estar destruída, tinha alguns pontos inteiros, como parques alguns mercados e hotéis. Eram vistas raramente pessoas, duas crianças brincavam na gangorra ambas sorridentes. A garota sentiu-se em paz com aquela cena, há tempos que não via pessoas ou crianças sorrindo.

Um grito seguido de choro desesperado a fez sair seus pensamentos, aquela criancinha, que estava sorrindo a segundos atrás estava jogada contra o escorregador do parque, um jato de luz verde atingiu a senhora que estava sentada no banco, ela não percebeu mas em segundos foi atingida por um na ponta de seu estômago, a morena deitada no chão sangrando arrasta-se para atrás dos arbustos e permaneceu lá, esperando.

"Onde está ela ?"

Uma mulher disse, sua voz era um pouco rouca mais falava perfeitamente, tinha cabelos cabelos cacheados totalmente revoltos e usava um vestido preto.

"Eu não sei .. Ela estava aqui, Bellatriz!"

Disse um menino, Moreno ele estava tremendo e suando frio.

"Zabini, incompetente !"

Gritou uma menina, seria olhos apesar de escondidos pelo cabelo poderiam ser visto sem problema.

"Ela está aqui! A namoradinha dele está de volta á Londres!"

A garota continha raiva em sua voz, muita raiva.

"Hum .. O lorde das trevas, gostará de saber disso!"

Os três depois disso de retiravam, Hermione sangrava muito, precisa de ajuda.

Uma ideia! Em seu primeiro dia os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge entregaram uma espécie de concha para ela soprar assim que tivesse problemas.

Com dificuldade arrasta sua mão, ate dia bolsa. Sua barriga doía muito, parecia que tivera sido baleada, a morena leva o instrumento até a boca e assopra-o. Esperou alguns minutos e nada.

O ferimento sangrava cada vez mais, e outra vez a garota assoprou, novamente, nada!

Talvez tivera sido uma péssima idéia vir a Londres, assim morreria ? Jogada num canto qualquer implorando por ajuda ?

Assim que percebeu que iria falecer assim mesmo, oque não demorou muito, um homem surgiu a sua frente como mágica!

"Hermione!"

Ele gritou e a pegou imediatamente em seus braços. Foi oque ela presenciou.

O loiro estava em um lugar imundo, cheio de ratos e outros insetos. Estava com muita fome, seu estômago implorava por comida, fraco ele tentou gritou gritar mas sua boca já não o obedecia mais, tentou espernear mais seu corpo já não era mais seu, tentou até bater mais sua força havia sumido.

Esquecido ali ele encolheu-se mais e tentou dormir, mas a irritação de seu estômago o lembrará, então tornar-se impossível.

Seu pai, seu próprio pai o colocará naquele inferno! Desse que sua esposa, mãe faleceu, Lucius enlouqueceu, virará tapete de Voldemort. Perderá sua dignidade, seu amor .. E agora seu filho.

Nada mais importava para Lucius somente o Poder, sim, a vontade incontrolável de ter oque não se pode! Seu amor novamente. Ele ouviu histórias, viu histórias como Snape, o segundo irmão e agora, ele. Voldemort o prometera o amor de Narcissa de volta, de o seguisse novamente, oque estava claro para Draco que isso era impossível!

Mesmo se Você-sabe-Quem fosse o senhor da morte, nunca! Nunca, traria ela de volta e Lucius não conseguia enxergar isso.

Seu pensamento mudou para Ginny, que saudade daquela ruivinha. Queria ter forças para levantar dali quebrar aquela algemas mágicas, e vier até Ginny, abraçar-lá, beija-lá. Tudo!

"Draco?"

Chamou seu velho pai. Fechando a porta atrás de si com cuidado.

"Pensou em minha proposta ?"

"Proposta ? Caí fora Lucius! Minha resposta foi Não, e vai continuar sendo."

Gritou o mais alto que pode, mas sua voz saiu como um murmúrio.

"Filho .. "

Começou Lucius com cautela.

"Já disse que meu nome é Draco!"

Esbravejou o loiro novamente.

".. Draco, é de sua mãe que estamos falando! O senhor das trevas vai nos trazer-lá devol .."

"Você é completamente burro! Entenda ela morreu! Isso me dói falar, muito mesmo mas você está me forçando, ela faleceu, tentando colocar nos FAMÍLIA nos eixos, eu percebi isso, o único imbecil da história até agora é você, que não quer encarar a realidade!"

Ele disse com repugnância em sua rouca voz. Estava cansado, queria dormir sair dali, mas concerteza era impossível.

Lucius o olhou com raiva, ele ouviu tantos nãos, em sua vida até de seu próprio filho. Tantos 'ela não irá voltar, imbecil!'. Mas alguém lhe disse sim, e esse alguém foi Voldemort.

Ele conseguiria, conseguiria trazer Narcissa novamente, para seus braços.

"Já que é assim, vou ter que aniquilado!"

Diz Lucius apontado sua varinha em direção ao Draco. O loiro o olhou com espanto enquanto o velho,homem e um dia, pai á sua frente o apontou sua varinha, mas ele não hesitou, Draco levantou sua cabeça.

"Eu não posso fazer isso!"

Disse o ex-Sonserino cansado, ele levantou pronto para sair da sala até que alguem entrou.

"Mas eu posso !"

Repeliu o novo comensal de Voldemort, com um sorriso escárnio

* * *

(N/A): Desculpem a demora, eu realmente esqueci, já que não ouve quase review agente perde um pouco a animação .

Mas tá ia, eu adoro esse capítulo porque nele eu planto uma pequena semente de uma longa história! HAHA

Espero muuito, muito mesmo que gostem, até a próxima!

Reviews ne leitores anônimos! Rs


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6; Revelações nem sempre são, oque são..**_

O lobisomem se debatia em sua cama, não conseguia voltar a dormir, sua cabeça martelando milhões de coisas, raciocínios intermináveis o traçavam. Já era cedo, 6hrs da manhã, o sol sins estava para sair. Tonks ao seu lado estava impaciente com a ação do marido.

"Mas que inferno Remus! Deixe-me dormir!"

Esbravejou a metamorfa, puxando a coberta a altura de sua cabeça, seus cabelos ganhando a cor roxa vibrante.

"Desculpe querida! Mas não consigo dormir.. A muitas coisas em minha mente."

Disse ele, encolhendo na cama.

"Como oque professor?"

Perguntou Tonks sedutoramente, tirando as cobertas de si, desistindo da tentativa furada de voltar a dormir. Seus cabelos ganhando tons rosados, enquanto ela beijava Remus aos poucos.

"Simas Finnigan, faleceu ontem à tarde.. E Draco desapareceu."

"Fiquei sabendo de Draco, Ronald me contou.. Espera ? Simas morreu ?"

Perguntou Tonks espantada. Levantando-se bruscamente da cama, estava sentada ao lado do marido, que se assusta com tal reação.

"Sim, porque o espanto?"

Indagou o Lobisomem sentando ao seu lado.

"Não.. É que droga! Perdemos mais um Remus !"

"Tem razão, e isso não é tudo.. Em suas vestes acharam uma carta escrita por ele, dizia que Voldemort achou algo e .."

"Espera! Ele deixou uma carta?"

Ela diz assustada. Saindo finalmente da cama indo em direção ao banheiro.

"Hey, aonde vai?"

"Averiguar esta história, não estou louca! E acho que você deveria vir comigo!"

Esbraveja ela olhando desconfiada para Remus, que se encolhe novamente antes de prosseguir.

".. Está bem."

* * *

"Meu Deus oque aconteceu a ela?"

Perguntou a senhora Pomfrey, horrorizada, vendo Harry fechar com Hermione ensanguentada nos braços.

"Ela foi atacada! Eles sabem.. Sabem que Hermione está aqui !"

Desespera-se o Potter, suas mãos sujas de sangue o deram temor. Quando viu Hermione naquele estado, com um ferimento horrível na barriga sentiu vontade de gritar, se matar!

Demorará demais para atender seu pedido, estava tão desnorteado que esquecerá completamente dela. A velha senhora Pomfrey cuidadosamente jogará algumas poções, murmurava feitiços fazia de tudo para reanimá-la.

"Senhor Potter.. Vou ter que pedir que se retire !"

Disse a velha mulher, sem olhar se quer para ele. Ela estava parada de costas, para O Moreno, olhando fixamente para Hermione.

"Oque? Por quê? Eu não.. "

"Se retire Harry!"

Bradou a mulher sem mover um dedo. O grifinório a contra força, saiu irado, sentando ao lado de fora da porta entrada da enfermeira. Não sairia dali até ver Hermione.

Horas se passaram e Harry permanecia ali, parado olhando para antiga porta de madeira. Porque a velha senhora, o mandará sair? Não havia motivos, ou havia?

Será que o caso de Hermione era realmente sério? Logo sua mente foi tomada por cenas ruins, como Hermione tendo o mesmo caminho de sírios. Uma dor imensa o tomou, um frio o arrepiou e se encolheu ainda mais entre a porta.

"Harry? Ela está bem!"

Esta frase o deu uma felicidade imensa, estas simples três palavras o deixou extremamente aliviado, de jeito sobrenatural, impossível.

Ele jogou sua cabeça para trás e respirou aliviado, a mais velha, somente uniu suas próprias mãos, olhando para o escolhido.

"Madame Pomfrey? Posso lhe perguntar algo?"

"Sim Potter, oque é?"

"Porque pediu para me retirar da sala?"

Pergunta ele, ficando frente a frente com ela. A MULHER estremeceu um pouco com a pergunta surpresa dela.

"Precisava de espaço.. Harry! Estava nervosa e .. "

Tentou mentir, mais ambos sabiam que ela não sabia mentir.

"Não minta! Oque ela tem, de verdade!"'

"Senhor Potter.. O núcleo mágico de Hermione está baixo, por conta de ficar um longo tempo sem usar magia! Ou seja, ela quase, estas se tornando trouxa, mas isso não é 'realmente' o problema!"

Explica a senhora com severidade, o Moreno encolheu em seco e continuo a olha-la.

"Ela está ficando fraco Harry, com seu núcleo mágico baixo, o feitiço de memória não poderá durar, fazendo com que ela.."

" ela ?"

Encorajou-o.

"A melhor das hipóteses é ela se lembrar de tudo! Já a outra que é bem mas provável .. Que ela perca seu núcleo mágico, sendo assim o feitiço irá corroer as memórias que lhe restam, sem núcleo, sem magia e sem lembranças .. Não pode-se formar uma pessoa!"

Diz Remus ao seu lado Tonks, ambos chegaram com uma expressão sombria, e enigmática. Harry se virou devastar para encontrar o rosto impassível do lobisomem.

Era impressionante como Remus chegará no momento certo. A ideia de afastar Hermione dela, claramente fracassou, e Remus pode ver noite olhos verdes desesperados do escolhido. Sem delongas, seu antigo professor o abraçou, com uma imensa força, compaixão, como um pai abraça um filho.

"Vai ficar tudo bem Harry!"

Murmurou ele.

* * *

O velho homem estava jogado num dos alçapões da mansão Malfoy, vigiada vinte quatro horas por Rabinho. Fiel capacho de Voldemort. Com fome e solitário naquele alçapão, foi obrigado a fabricar uma varinha. Uma varinha negra feita de raízes mortas de sabugueiro.

Praticamente é tão poderosa quanto a varinha das varinha, mas essa foi fabricada na escuridão, oque a torna, uma varinha poderosa para o mal. Estava quase por acabar, com um pano limpava ela com desgosto, não poderia toca-la caso contrário, A varinha se conectaria a ele.

Havia feito tantas coisas boas, tantas varinhas boas usadas para o bem, com a de Harry, Feita de azevinho e plumagem de fénix, 28 cm, muito flexível. Ou Hermione, feita de Videira Esculpida, com núcleo de Fibra Cardíaca de Dragão, medindo 38 cm. Ótimas varinhas usadas por grandes bruxos.

Por fim havia acabado! Quatro dias aturando o peso, de estar contribuindo para eles. Seus pensamentos foram deixados de lado, assim que ouviu vozes se aproximando.

"Ele deve estar por acabar, ch-chef!"

"Saia da frente rabicho!"

"Oh sim, mi lorde!"

A porta do calabouço finalmente fora aberta, e a figura medonha de Voldemort fora avistada.

"Seu tempo acabou Olivarás! Traga-me minha varinha!"

O velho senhor não disse uma palavra, apenas se rastejou até ele e lhe entregou. A varinha estava em uma caixa, preta também, os olhos doentio de Voldemort alcançou a varinha e sem tocá-la, admirou-a.

"Não deves deixar ninguém toca-la, caso contrário, ele pertencera a outro."

Riddle apenas riu e saiu da sala escura.

"Mate-o"

Ordenou ele a rabicho, que esbugalhou seus olhos grandes antes de entrar no calabouço.

* * *

Mas um dia se passará desde o sumiço de Draco, passaram dois dias e nada dele, tudo que encontraram foi sua varinha, jogada no chão.

A ruiva dormia na casa de seu irmão, Ronald, com o pequeno Lucas, todos os dias o menininho contava seus sonhos loucos que tivera com o sonserino, era incrível como ele imaginação fértil.

Ela não lutava mais, não comia mais, estava fraca, preocupada e angustiada!

Droga Draco onde você está? Pensou ela, seu peito doía toda vez que se lembrará de Draco. Onde será que estava?

Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes, conjurou patronos ou faíscas. Quantas vezes não saíram em caçadas sozinhas ou com Harry e Ron, quantas vezes não conseguirá dormir olhando o lado vazio da cama!

Realmente estava difícil seguir sem ele, era seu chão, seu teto e agora.. A ruiva está sem rumo.

Espera! Eu sou um Wesley! Pensava ela levantando-se bruscamente Eu não desisto fácil, não choro, vou encontra-lo mesmo que custe minha vida!

Destinada à ruiva saiu da casa de seu irmão.

"Firebolt Accio!"

Montou em sua vassoura e saiu apressada para Hogwarts, precisava ter uma conversa séria seu antigo diretor.

Andava distraidamente pelos corredores da mansão Malfoy, sua mão atada para trás numa posição pensativa.

Por pouco não matará o bastardo do Draco, muito pouco. Mas seu objetivo não era esse, era outro. Muito importante é delicado. Precisava ser tragado, analisado, revisto nada poderia dar errado. Não desta vez!

Sim já tentará várias vezes isso, e nenhum deram muito certo, mas desta vez seria diferente porque ela estava ao lado negra. O lado forte, que certeza venceria.

Andando sem rumo, o indivíduo avista uma porta, uma porta azul, um azul hipnotizante, se aproximou e quanto mais se aproximava a porta ficava mais escura. Até que ela tocou sua maçaneta, a porta ficou negra.

Sabia que era errado abrir aquela porta, mas a hipnotizou, não conseguiu hesitar, apertou ainda mais a maçaneta e abriu entrando de uma vez na sala.

"Oque é isso?"

Murmurou olhando ao redor, completamente escuro, porém havia uma pequena luz iluminando uma caixinha negra. Curiosa a moça caminhou até ela, e abriu-a.

Uma varinha, uma maldosa varinha preta estava lá, brilhante e totalmente.. Linda!

Seus olhos mudaram de cor para pretos, tocou a varinha a uma onda maravilhosa de poder a penetrou. Como era ótimo isso! Sentiu-se que poderia fazer qualquer coisa, nada era impossível, não para ela.

Espera! No verso da caixa está bem rubro o nome Voldemort.. Era dele, a varinha que você-sabe-quem, forçou o senhor o Olivarás a fazer. Está varinha era perigosa.. Muito perigosa, mas a pessoa não conseguia mais solta-la não queria. Então não o faria! Ficaria com a varinha até ter completo seu objetivo.

Séria até melhor, com está varinha seria impossível perder.

De repente um barulho foi ouvido e ela escondeu a varinha negra na manga de seu pulso e saiu rapidamente da sala, foi até um lugar seguro e quando tirou a manga que cobria seu pulso, suas veias estavam negras, como linhas em sua pele, ardia muito e a varinha em sua mão deu um pequeno brilho.

A varinha tinha acabado de se conectar com o mais novo comensal.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7; Junções Perigosas!**_

E lá estava ele, mais uma vez pensando nela. Era incrível como ela conseguia invadi-lo tanto, mesmo depois de ter saído da sua vida. Tentou, tentou mesmo com todas as forças deixa-la de lado. Mas seu coração, seu corpo ansiava por ela, somente ela: Hermione.

Não queria tê-la abandonado, oh deus sabe que não. Mas pelo silencio de seu telefone a semanas, ela não deveria estar pensando nele da forma que ele estava. Porque aqueles magos (bruxos.. que seja!) eram mais importantes do que ele, sempre os outros em primeiro lugar. Foi um dos motivos pelos quais a relação deles fora desgastante.

Ela sempre os preferiu – qualquer um, mesmo que não conhecesse- no começo fora ate adorável ver a menina se preocupar com todos, de coração nobre. Mais o tempo parece que foi inimigo de William o tempo todo. Ela não conseguia mais relacionar os estudos com ele, não tinha mais tempo pra nada, e como toda pessoa sensata ela não quis o prender a isso.

Mas o amor não havia acabado não para Willian. Ele ainda a amava e estava claro isso. Mas porque somente ela não virá?

Há também tinha aquele heróizinho paranormal. Oque ela tinha a Haver com ele? Quando estavam juntos, Hermione sempre falava dele, sempre! Era horrível vê-la dando tanta atenção a alguém que ela dizia nunca conhecer, uma atenção que deveria ser dele. Ele já se questionou por estar sendo possesivo, _ela_ já o questionou só que ele nunca achou nada de mais em querer atenção dela. Todo o tempo.

Não era motivos a se ter de ciúmes, até porque ela nunca encontrará com ele, não é? Essa dívida o deixa louco! Agoniado!

 _Ding Dong!_

Sua campainha tocava alto, e Willian foi obrigado a esquecer disso e abrir a porta, um pouco mais ansioso do que necessário. Era tarde da noite, quase perto da uma da manha, então ele estranhou essa visita.

"Quem é você?"

Disse ele assustado, olhando para uma pessoa que nunca vira na vida. Parecia que este individuo não queria se mostrar, tinha uma capa em volta dos ombros que cobria quase todo o cabelo. Foi entrando sem pedir licença.

"Vim tratar de um assunto de seu interesse!"

A varinha negra nas mãos do sujeito pode ser vista por ele. E uma irá o afetou. Oque aqueles bruxos (Finalmente acertará! Uhul!) estavam fazendo no apartamento dele? Será que Hermione se meteu em confusão? Willian nunca foi do tipo de declarar a publico seu ódio por eles, mas desconfiava e temia que tivesse algo a ver com isso.

"Quem é você? Oque está fazendo aqui? "

"Hey! Calma aí.. "

Disse, levantando bruscamente apontando sua varinha para ele. Ol oiro parou em meio a pequena sala de estar de seu apartamento, com uma varinha apontada para seu pescoço com força.

"Eu disse que vim tratar e um assunto de seu interesse. Hermione Jean Granger te interessa?"

Por um momento William nada disse, estava certo, tinha haver com Hermione, o maldito ate sabia seu nome completo, oque havia sido? Ele olhou nos olhos do individuo com temor, e não havia sinal de que ele iria lhe fazer mal, alias, não havia sinal algum. Ele respirou fundo e decidiu cooperar.

"Você é um deles!"

Acusou ele baixo, encarando a grande varinha preta a sua frente, ela era.. Fascinante, coberta por uma cor negra pulsante, no vero dela tinha algo escrito em vermelho, uma caligrafia fina dizia: Lorde Voldemort.

"Eu não sou um deles! A caminho daqui eles atacaram-me, tive que desacorda-lo e roubei a varinha dele!"

Explicou-se, jogando sua varinha no chão.

"Porque devo confiar em você?"

"Não estou pedindo que confie em mim, estou pedindo sua ajuda!"

Revela sentando numa cadeira próxima.

"Ajuda?"

Indaga-o, se sentando ao seu lado.

"Sim, Hermione corre perigo ao lado de Harry Potter! Ele é mal, e temo que algo aconteça com ela."

"Harry Potter? eu sabia."

Por segundos William sentiu uma felicidade enorme ao ouvir isso, ele tinha certeza que Harry Potter não era quem dizia ser, ele já matou milhares de pessoas. Só que olhando a espécie encapuzada a sua frente ele hesitou um pouco. Confiar em alguém não era os pontos mais fortes de William, porque ele mesmo não parou o tal Potter?

"Porque veio ate me dize me dizer isso?"

"Porque quero que me ajude a derruba-lo, ele .. Ele me fez isso!"

A pessoa mostrou o antebraço coberto pela capa, estava com uma tatuagem de uma flor se formando, e por todo o contorno estava ensanguentado e ferido, O garoto fitou o braço com repugnância não fazia ideia do que era aquilo, nem oque aquela flor no pulso e os demais espinhos significavam, so sabia que deveria doer muito.

"Por favor, William, me ajude!"

Implorava em prantos, William pareceu amedrontado com o fato de que Hermione corria perigo. O loiro pousou sua mão contra o ombro daquele estranho.

"Não se preocupe, eu te ajudarei!"

Estava completo o novo comensal havia conseguido a primeira parte de seu plano.

* * *

O Longbottom estava sentado em seu escritório que dividia com Luna. A varias horas os dois se encontravam ali, sentados, apenas olhando duas tevês que mostravam câmeras por Londres. Só que agora só estava ele. Fitando as pequenas tevês sem prestar atenção. Sua cabeça estava longe.

"Hey Neville, estava a sua procura!"

Reclama Tonks preocupada com o amigo.

"Oh Tonks.. "

"Soube de Simas, eu lamento!"

"Eu também.."

"Você viu o corpo dele?"

"Claro, mas eles levaram.."

"Oque? Quem levou o corpo de um cadáver bruxo!"

"Eu não sei.. Somente levaram, vieram numa espécie de ambulância, eu não lembro direito!"

"Neville! Temos que ir até St. Mungos.. Não podemos deixar o corpo de um cadáver assim, o hospital trouxa não é responsável pelo corpo morto de um cadáver!"

Neville e Tonks deixaram a sala de controle, ambos com expressões sombrias. Foram até o lugar o seguro aparatar.

Neville estava visivelmente inquieto, olhava para todo o lado nervoso. O hospital estava cheio como sempre x médicos, enfermeiros, paciente todos correndo. Uma luta pela sobrevivência. Era piedoso um hospital daqueles. Crianças chorando, um desespero. Tonks olhou em volta pasma. Essa isso que estavam fazendo? Destruindo vidas inocentes? Voldemort alastrou essa guerra posts o mundo trouxa.. Mas eles não tiveram culpa, tiveram? Se a vida deles estava complicada, e a deles? Sem magia, sendo alvos fáceis e frágeis. Eles tinham como se defender mas e essa gente ? Talvez se fossem curados voltariam às ruas para serem alvos novamente?

Essa gente não tinha como sair de Londres! Era impossível, nenhum ônibus ou avião viam para cá, era extremamente difícil sem falar que o custo era caro, por causa da guerra. O tempo ali estava difícil, muito difícil, e em sua mente ficaria pior.

"Oque fazem aqui?"

Pergunta um jovem enfermeiro olhando assustado para os dois bruxos. Era difícil um bruxo aparecer ali, sabendo que mesmo do lado do bem, eram odiados, muito odiados.

"Hã.. Estamos procurando Simas Finnigan! Viemos leva-lo para nossos cuidados!"

Disse Tonks impassível, seu olhar distante perdendo totalmente o foco ali.

"Há sim.. Ele está ali. Lamento informar ele está morto!"

Dizendo assim, o enfermeiro deu as costas e vai embora. Simas estava deitado numa cama, no canto da parede, muito pálido. A Ninphadora e o Longbottom andaram lentamente até a Maca. Neville vacilou seu passo e Tonks continuou, ele estava assustado demais para ver o corpo do companheiro.

Eram tantas histórias, mortas assim em questão de segundos. Um simples minuto, ou segundo, pode mudar uma vida inteira. E agora Neville acreditará naquela frase. Um segundo, um segundo de descuido que ele virou, Simas estava morto! Deixando esposa e uma filha de onze anos. Tonks tocou a mão dele, acariciando, sentindo um pesar, era difícil se desistir de alguém. Mesmo que fizesse isso mil vezes, como já fez, não iria acostumar. Sua roupa estava rasgada, e seu peito malhado estava à mostra, tinha várias cicatrizes.

"Neville? Você está bem?"

Disse a mulher estranhando a atitude do amigo. Neville era calma, paciente, algo muito sério devia estar acontecendo.

"Esse não é Simas.."

Ele disse bem baixo, num tom só para ele raciocinar.

"ESSE NÃO É SIMAS! ONDE ELE ESTÁ!"

Gritou o Longbottom pelo hospital, inúmeras pessoas olharam para eles assustados, mas Neville não estava importando, aquele falso indivíduo não era ele.

"Neville acalme-se Okay, eu.. "

"EU NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR!"

Ele disse, olhou até a enfermeira e se apressou até ela.

"ONDE ELE ESTÁ! OQUE FIZERAM COM ELE!"

A mulher amedrontada fechou os olhos em espanto e Tonks ficou perdida naquela multidão, não sabia se chamava ajuda ou agisse com as próprias mãos.

"Senhor se acalme! Caso contrário vou.. "

O homem que foi mandado para apartar Neville mal teve tempo de terminar sua frase, um punho grande o suficiente fazer uma dor enorme o atingiu no nariz fazendo sangrar rápido demais.

"NÃO SAIO DAQUI ATÉ ME DISSEREM OQUE FIZERAM COM SIMAS!"

Outro guarda veio para cima de Neville com uma maquina de choque em suas mãos, o EX-grifinorio parecia uma fera em meio a tantos trouxas, não demorou muito para que eles começassem agir para tira-lo dali. Em meio a tanta luta, Tonks virou o rosto e se viu perdida no meio de pessoas desesperadas, chorando outras assustadas com a presença de um bruxo violento em um hospital com pessoas feridas.

Ela não achou certa a atitude de Neville, mas não o julgou também, ele parecia estar com medo, achando que seu melhor amigo ainda estava vivo em algum lugar por ai.

"Accio corpo!"

A maca veio em sua direção tão rápido como um pomo de ouro sendo perseguida, ela passou pelos quatro guardas que tentavam acalma-lo e aparatou com os dois dali.

* * *

Os raios de sol invadiram a vista de Hermione, pelo local que ele estava significava que era bem tarde da manha. Espreguiçou-se e colocou as pernas para fora da cama, sorriu ao perceber que não estava sozinha na sala. Ele deu um sorriso gélido, adorava trabalhar com Pomfrey a velha senhora se tornará uma amiga companheira á ela.

"Ah.. querida já de pé?"

Ela pareceu acordar a mesma hora que Hermione levantou a velha senhora levou as mãos os olhos e coçou esticando-se da mesma forma, parecia ser uma manha pacifica como a muito tempo não tinham.

Hermione apertou os olhos para observar à senhora a sua frente, foi ai que uma incógnita veio a sua mente, oque ela fazia ali de manha cedo? Não estava em seu apartamento? Pela expressão da mulher ela passara a noite ali, e em claro, havia olheiras enormes ao redor de seus olhos e o estado de suas velhas roupas de enfermeira apenas confirmavam sua teoria.

"Sim.. Oque aconteceu?"

"Você foi atacada por três comensais ontem de noite, sinto muito."

Ela resumiu, caminhando até a menina. Agora ela recordou as crianças, o parque, três bruxos negros e muito sangue. Lembrou que uma dor invadiu seu abdômen depois de ver um clarão laranja, tocou levemente aonde uma dor fraca foi surgindo, ela sentiu uma media cicatriz costurada ali, não quis olhar abertamente, mas sabia que estava ali, A manha havia começado calma demais para uma guerra como esta Hermione começou a sentir medo do que além de sua ferida estaria por vir.

"Eu sinto muito querida, mas logo esta cicatriz ira aparecer, e olhe.. eu fiquei tão preocupada com você, quando Harry a trouxe sangrando quase a beira da morte."

"Harry Potter me trouxe até você?"

A mulher mais velha não deixou de notar a surpresa em sua voz, a menina falara alto demais parecendo que queria ouvir com seus próprios para acreditar. Ela pousou a mão sobre a de Hermione e apertou.

A confusão tomou sua mente, e um ferimento ao lado de sua têmpora só ajudava a formar uma dor de cabeça terrível atrapalhando ainda mais seus pensamentos. Ele parecia não gostar dela, mas também não era do tipo que deixava de ajudar aos outros, um pouco admirável, mas mesmo assim ele lhe parecia um pouco egocêntrico.

A mulher a sua frente começou a contar historias de Harry nos tempos de Hogwarts, era estranho, como as revistas relatava ele havia perdido os pais muito cedo e viveu na escola de magia e bruxaria como se fosse um lar, e então madame Pomfrey hesitou ao narrar a épica historia do trago montanhês nas masmorras, ela olhou para o lado e mudou de assunto. Hermione não questionou a mulher por isso, mas sua mente trabalhava em uma teoria horrível, ela se sentia toa familiarizada com sua nova estadia que era como se conhecesse todos os presentes ali. Não havia nada de horrível nisso, ate a noite que ela viu a foto de Harry numa capa de uma magazine, ela tinha certeza absoluta que nunca havia visto aquele homem antes disso , mas quando a mulher da outra noite mencionou seu nome como namorada de Harry, ela mesma se sentiu pressionada a abordar esta bruxa e lhe perguntar do que ela falava.

Nunca ouviu relato algum do Potter ter um relacionamento, seria difícil para ambos mantê-lo, mas ela se sentiu curiosa em saber quem era a mulher, ou o porque dela estranha mulher lhe acusou de ser affair dele.

"Hermione?"

Uma voz grave e rouca veio atrás das mulheres sentadas. Hermione não virou, mas reconheceu a voz rouca atrás dela.

"Posso falar com você um minuto?"

A velha enfermeira não escondeu o enorme sorriso e o brilho de malicia em seus olhos cansados apressou-se me pegar poucas coisas que deixava ali e saiu o mais rápido que pode da sala.

"Podem arrumar a sala para mim?"

A senhora pediu licença, e se retirou da sala, passando por Harry no caminho e tocando levemente nos ombros esperançosa, Hermione não deixou de notar o suspiro aliviado dela.

Por segundos estressantes, eles ficaram se encarando ate qualquer um dos dois falar, ele andou devagar pela sala parecendo tenso e sem ter oque pronunciar, parecia que ele ensaiara para isso. Hermione que não disse uma palavra desde que ele pisou na sala deixou este voto de silencio ser mantido, ele que estava errado e nada da boca dela sairia ate que precisasse.

"Eu.. Queria te pedir desculpas !"

"Desculpas?"

"sim eu .. Notei que meu comportamento não foi muito de um homem horado, nem mesmo plausível com você"

Ele começou a falar ate que percebeu que a cara de Hermione era de que faltava algo mias nesse relatório de hostilidade dele.

"Em outras palavras, fui arrogante e ate mesmo presunçoso um devido canalha com uma mulher maravilhosa que nem você."

Ele imaginou que ela fosse corar ao perceber oque havia dito, ele mesmo corou, mas sua ação foi bem mais inusitada que isso, que para seu alivio melhor. Ela começou a rir, não rir como se fosse uma piada, gargalhada, sim ela gargalhava tão alto e forte que começou a chorar no meio disso.

"Ginny pediu para você dizer isso ?"

"Na verdade, ela disse para eu entrar aqui e me xingar todo que você iria me perdoar!"

"Não essa parte, a parte do _uma mulher maravilhosa que nem você,_ isso tem a cara dela, não sua"

"Nesse caso, devo acrescentar que tenho um bom olho para mulheres bonitas Dra. Granger."

"Hã .. Obrigado senhor Potter!"

Ela disse, por fim parecendo se convencer ainda mais do que ele falava, dessa vez ela entendeu porque todos gostavam tanto desde homem a frente, entendeu porque decidiram ficar e lutar ao lado dele nesta guerra, Harry era um bom homem que só teve a má sorte de se chamar Harry Potter.

"Eu gentilmente te peço .. Não me chame de Potter, Harry está ótimo. Faz-me parecer mais velho."

"Tudo bem .. Harry, mas acho que é pouco tempo para uma pessoa mudar."

"Talvez .. Eu não acho que seja."

Ele disse colocando um vidrinho azul na prateleira de cima, tentando não encara-la muito nesse processo. Que ideia admiravelmente estupida em trazê-la para cá, mas estupida foi tentar bancar o frio com ela. Como seria difícil vela todos os dias e somente olha-la como amigo.

"É talvez .."

Ela sorriu e se concentrou na tarefa de arrumar a enfermaria que a velha Pomfrey havia pedido. Por todo esse caminho eles não disseram mais nada, mas o silêncio confortável permaneceu com eles do inicio ao fim, pareciam estar aproveitando a mera presença um do outro.

* * *

A garota ruiva pousou sua velha Firebolt nos gramados de Hogwarts, seus cabelos estavam molhados por conta da chuva forte que a pegou no caminho ate o grande e histórico castelo, assim como seus trajes. Andou a passos largos até sua antiga escola, estava deserta! Não havia alunos, professores, e os tão adorados fantasmas também haviam sumido. Estava fria, sem qualquer sinal de vida.

O Escritório do Diretor de Hogwarts tinha sua entrada atrás de uma estátua em forma de gárgula. Ela tocou a ponta da vinha no torço da estatua, ela saltarou para o lado e a parede de trás se dividiu em duas, revelando uma escadaria de pedra em espiral, que se movia semelhantemente a uma escada rolante. Uma vez na porta, Ginny subiu por uma escadaria de pedra em espiral que se movia lentamente para cima enquanto a estátua de entrada se fechou logo atrás. A escada terminou em uma porta lustrada de carvalho com uma aldrava de metal em forma de grifo.

Sem cerimonia a ruiva adentou para o escritório do velho diretor e o encontrou sentado a sua velha mesa enorme, com pés em forma de garra, e sua superfície bastante polida, sendo que naturalmente está sempre coberta de papéis.

Ele não notou a presença da ruiva, porém ela continuou parada apenas analisando um pouco do que ele fazia no dia-a dia. Basicamente não via nada demais, o escritório continuava o mesmo, talvez um pouco mais empoeirado que o normal. Ele lia atentamente um longo pergaminho que ela não fazia ideia do que era, mas ele parecia dar atenção total a isso.

A professora McGonagall vinda vindo, também não a virá por enquanto. Ela trazia uma bandeja com um bule de algo quente, assim que a mais velha virou para colocar a bandeja na mesa, ela deparou-se com Ginny parada a sua frente.

"Olá diretores!"

A ruiva pronunciou pela primeira vez em anos, ela lembrou que a última vez que estava ali, e disse esta mesma saudação, foi nos tempos de escola no seu quinto ano, o motivo ela não recordava mais. Só que desta vez ela estava com a razão e muito mais sabia que a Ginny Wesley de dezesseis anos.

"Srta. Wesley oque faz aqui?"

Perguntou a mais velha pasma, Ginny notou que eles pareciam levar uma vida normal, como se Londres não estivesse à beira do caos, como se nada acontece e como se ele ainda administrasse Hogwarts.

"Acredita que iria pergunta a mesma coisa ?"

"Oque aconteceu?"

Dumbledore perguntou temendo a resposta, pela cara de Ginny não era boa coisa.

"Aconteceram muitas coisas diretor! Mas os destaques são.. Simas Finnigan está morto, Draco desapareceu, Harry está à beira da loucura, Hermione voltou a Londres, parece que Voldemort conseguiu algo poderoso suficiente para nos destruir.. Fora ainda que Hermione esteja perto de recuperar sua memória antiga e Voldemort tem uma nova-aliada!"

"Meu Deus!"

"Pois é, muita coisa aconteceu com sua saída diretor!"

"E .. Quanto a Harry ? Ele .. Ele não .."

"Oh não! Eu exagerei um pouco .."

"Menos mal .. Então Srtª. Wesley, oque exatamente veio fazer aqui ? Não acredito que só nos veio trazer estas notícias depois de tanto tempo."

"Sim diretor, mas uma vez está certo. Não vim tomar chá com vocês dois, não vim lhe trazer noticias, vim por que precisamos de ajuda e ninguém seda conta disso. Vamos todos morrer Dumbledore, e não estou te glorificando ou implorando para voltar comigo, talvez seja porque Draco desapareceu que esteja assim, não gosto da ideia tanto quanto você mas .. vim pedir sua ajuda."

Um silencio terrível pairou na sala de alvo Dumbledore, a ruiva agora analisava as próprias mãos enquanto o velha diretor analisava seu rosto, ela não parecia estar brincando e pela sua cara de envergonhada, isso fora decisão dela.

"Minha ajuda ?"

"Sim."

"Creio que o Sr. Potter não saiba de sua vinda até aí Srta. Wesley."

"Ninguém sabe, e ninguém o quer por perto, só que .. precisamos de ajuda diretor."

"E oque quer que eu faça Srtª. Wesley ?"

"Quero que se junte a nós de novo!"

Agora falando em voz alta, ela se sentiu terrivelmente tola de voar quase cem quilômetros para dizer esta frase tão brega para Dumbledore, que os abandonou no meio do holocausto, ela achou mesmo que eles iriam voltar com ela todos os aceitariam de volta e iriam ganhar ? Assim do dia para a noite? Este foi o pior plano já feito por ela. E olhe que Ginny nunca fazia os planos.

"Ginevra, ninguém irá nos aceitar novamente, estão com visões erradas de nós .."

"Não os tiro a razão! Não deveria ter se mandado daquele jeito, mas precisamos de sua ajuda diretor, por mas que Harry não admita isso."

"Srta. Wesley, sabe que esta nos propondo algo periculoso."

"Reconheço isso Dumbledore, sei dos meus atos só preciso que faça exatamente oque eu mandar!"

Seu ex-diretor a observou com cautela, ela mudara muito, sua aluninha do primeiro ano, ingênua que não pronunciará uma palavra agora estava uma mulher forte, decidida e audaciosa. Passando por cima de seu orgulho para salvar o marido e pedir ajuda.

 _O tempo era extremamente incrível_ pensou ele.

"Esta bem senhorita, minerva prepare as malas vamos ter .."

"Não! Ainda não .. Esperem que os diga quando aparecer !"

Encerrou a menina com os olhos vidrados na bela paisagem de Hogwarts.

* * *

Tonks estava atualmente sentada ao lado da porta muito cansada, ela e Neville saíram do hospital a cerca de três horas, e agora esperava por seu marido atrasado há uma hora. Desde que chegaram do incidente o Ex-grifínorio não pronunciou uma palavra, pensou que estava envergonhado com oque aconteceu. Ela não o culpara, ele queria a verdade e ela estava começando a achar que acreditava na teoria maluca dele.

Tonks tinha os cabelos pretos normais, em sinal de impaciência, há quase duas horas esperava Remus chegar e sua cabeça já doía em plena exaustão, jogou a cabeça para trás e fitou Neville. O menino tinha uma expressão horrorizada como se a cena de Simas ainda estivesse pairando em sua mente.

Ela se levantou pacifica tentando transparecer segurança a ele.

"Neville, você esta bem ?"

Perguntou a metamorfa preocupada, ele estava estranho, pálido, fitando obsessivamente o corpo de Simas. Tinha os olhos mais claros do que nunca.

"Sim estou, obrigado Tonks."

Esboçou um sorriso fantasma, o pobre grifínorio, a Nimphadora não se convenceu muito do acaso, mas lhe retribuiu o sorriso .Ele ergueu-se e abraçou-a forte, com um belo carinho que a principio ela se assustou com a atitude dele totalmente inesperada.

Mas devolveu o abraço com carinho, repousando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele continuou murmurando agradecimentos. De fato de todos os meninos de Hogwarts o Longbottom mudou muito mais o menininho chorão de Hogwarts ainda existia. Ela riu com tal pensamento. Os anos eram capazes de tudo mais a raiz carinhosa do homem a sua frente era igualzinha, por minutos ela pensou abraçar o menininho gordinho do primeiro ano letivo.

"Obrigado pelo apoio."

Murmurou ele.

"Interrompo?"

Entrou uma terceira voz na sala, Lupin avançava um passo a frente completamente molhado por sua ultima missão com Harry. Estava uma chuva terrível, e Harry estava na Torre de Televisão a mais alta por Londres vendo o movimento que estava estranhamente quieto.

"Claro que não Remus, de forma alguma!"

Ela se apreçou em abraça-lo, coisa que ele não devolveu com muita animação.

"Bom.. Acho que vou indo, Kate deve estar preocupada, qualquer coisa me chamem. Remus."

Ao passar pelo animago, Neville teve cautela ao cumprimenta-lo, ele lhe esboçou um sorriso nada mais. Quando a porta atrás de si se fechou, o homem caminhou pela sala desconcertante, Tonks estranhou o comportamento dele, mas tinha uma breve ideia do se tratava, ele parou diante do corpo quase nu de Simas e proferiu.

"Então, esse é corpo? Porque acham que não é o Simas?"

Perguntou indiferente. A mulher que permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar desde a saída de Neville, ela pensou por breves momentos, remo era um homem de ciência, e ela precisava de objeções mais profundas do que um simples hematoma inexistente.

"Accio corpo de Simas!"

O cadáver não se moveu, e o Ex-Lobisomen também não, olhou intrigado para aquele corpo.

"Accio ? Não funciona em cadáver, são pessoas que já morreram!"

Ele rodeou o cadáver a sua frente, avaliando seus braços e pernas.

"Talvez seja glamour?"

Perguntou Tonks.

"Não, não é, o feitiço não funciona quando a pessoa morre. Qualquer que tenha sido.. É um encanto muito forte!"

Ele não disse mais nada, ficara apenas mexendo o corpo com sua varinha que mudava a cor constantemente. Algumas vezes ela fazia perguntas, ele respondia diretamente, sem muitas palavras apenas afirmava e negava.

"Neville disse que ele tinha um hema.."

"Há claro."

"Oque? Remus eu não acredito que esta com ciúmes de Neville, não somos mais adolescentes para.."

"Por Merlin Tonks, claro que estou! Como ficaria se me visse abraçado com outra mulher? Hã?"

"Eu me colocaria em seu lugar Remus! Neville é nosso amigo, seu Ex-aluno, por deus, ele sofre com a perda do amigo."

Ela tinha razão e ele sabia muito bem disso, mas não queria admitir. Ela o consertou tanto, ajudou ele a superar medos que nem ele sabia que podia, o apoiou de todas as formas possíveis. Tonks realmente nunc desistia dele quando muitas mulheres o viram apenas como um lobisomem louco, o viam como um bicho, se Hermione era a paz de Harry, Tonks era a paz dele. Ele tinha noção que Neville jamais o traria dessa forma e olhando agora, parecia um pouco infantil também, mas foi inevitável, ele parecia tão confortável tão acolhedor, somente ele tinha este direito, ELE!

Os cabelos dela estavam numa mistura peculiar de vermelho com laranja forte, sinal de que estava brava o suficiente para um briga boba.

Ele correu ate os braços da mulher e a abraçou com forca. _Este lugar é só meu._

"Eu não posso te perder Tonks!"

"E você não vai Remo!"

Ela o beijou na curva do pescoço, e lhe deu um olhar encorajador. Remo não precisava de mais e ao notar pela cor de seus cabelos se suavizando, ela não estava mais brava. Um dos motivos maravilhosos por Lupin amar esta mulher era que ela era fácil de compreendê-la só observar a cor de seus cabelos.

* * *

Draco Malfoy estava agora num calabouço imundo, achava-se com muita fome, não comia há três dias. Encolhido num canto somente esperando a morte chegar.

Mas temia isso!

Temia que ele partisse e abandonasse Ginny sozinha, ela ficaria perdida assim como ele está agora. Como ela permanecia agora ? Estava fraca ? Pedindo consolos toda hora ? Chorosa? Ele não queria que ela fica-se fraca sem ele. Queria que fosse forte. _Bom isso ela já é_ pensou. Ele sorriu em falso pensando em Ginny. Como sua vida de repente teve uma reviravolta que nem mesmo ele imaginava como um _doninha –_ como chamavam ele em seu quarto ano- virou amigo e parceiro de Ginny Wesley.

Divida a cela com ele Olivarás, o velho fabricante de varinhas. A cela da mansão Malfoy era grande demais então era suficientemente grande para ocupar os dois. Quando o ex-sonserino foi jogado ali para morrer, não lembrou muito do que aconteceu mais antes de desmaiar presenciou a cara de espanto e preocupação do velho homem. Fazia algum tempo que não comia nada, desde de que estivera ali não foi dado nada a ele, nem mesmo um misero suco ou agua. Ele se perguntava se o plano do lorde das trevas era deixa-lo ali para morrer.

Sua barriga roncou alto demais para um ser humano e ele se encolheu. Com as velas iluminando um pouco a cela, viu a sombra de Olivarás se aproximar trazendo consigo uma comida horrível que quando lembravam traziam a eles. O velho colocou ao lado dele e se afastou novamente olhando o loiro com compaixão.

O loiro comeu o alimento em segundos, sua fome falava mais que seu ego. Depois de 'atacar' aquela horrível comida, Malfoy observou atentamente o velho Olivarás, o maltratou tanto nos tempos de Hogwarts, lembrou-se de uma vez que chegou ate empurra-lo por não escolher a varinha que ele queria.

"Obrigado !"

Disse apenas isso, mas o olhou tão agradecido que o homem do outro lado daquele calabouço soube que havia muito mais por trás daquelas poucas palavras. Sabia que Malfoy não era um rapaz que foi criado com muito amor, sabia que oque tinha sua mãe lhe dava mas com seu pai era um pouco diferente, ele não esperava mais do homem que estava ali passando fome, mas ficou grato por ele disser mesmo assim.

Em segundos um grupo de comensais, adentraram bruscamente. Um dos rapazes pode ser reconhecido de longe. Blásio Zabini. O sujeito que antes dizia ser amigo dele hoje estava tão arrogante quanto seu pai – Draco temia que todos os seguidores de Voldemort eram assim, ainda mais, temeu que um dia ele foi exatamente como Zabini .

"Levem-no daqui!"

Ordenou o moreno apontando para Olivarás que tremia por demais. Enquanto os homens de negro faziam isso Zabini olhou em volta daquele imundo local, seus olhos alcançaram o loiro encolhido num canto, como um rato com medo. Malfoy apesar de sua barriga doer imensamente, ele endireitou sua postura.

"Olha só quem esta aqui, Draco Malfoy! Como esta do lado dos bonzinhos ?"

Ele riu e em seguida continuou.

"Pelo que vejo não há muito lucro não é, olha só .. Aquele menininho nariz em pé hoje vive pior que um rato !"

Mas Draco não respondeu ouviu tudo com indiferença, e um ódio mortal, sabia que mais tarde, quando tivesse em condições suficientes lhe daria o troco por tudo que esse maldito o fez passar.

"Há, que isso, não vai responder a um velho colega seu? Tudo bem, mas saiba é ótimo vê-lo assim!"

Ele saiu levando Olivarás protestante junto com ele, o velho implorava, esmurrava, mas não adiantou muito. No tempo em que levaram Olivarás ele sentiu sua expressão se tornar a mesma quando viu Olivarás o olhar para ele. _Pena!_ O velho parecia tão amedrontado, tão fora de si, que Draco pensou em ajuda-lo, e essa ideia permaneceu em sua cabeça um bom tempo. O tempo necessário para ele levantar e agir.

Passos rápidos.

Num pé atrás do outro ele se arrastou, engatinhou, pendurou-se de pé, e tentou andar o mais rápido que pode, seus punhos estavam fechados, ele suava e sentia seu corpo o impulsionar para o chão, mas ele se lembrou do jeito que o velho o ajudou, do jeito que ele tratou o homem quase uma vida toda.

Passos rápidos.

Estava quase alcançando Zabini pelas costas podia ver os olhos surpreso do velho parando imediatamente de tentar chutar o grande homem a sua frente.

Passos rápidos.

Quando o alcançou numa pontaria perfeita para dá-lhe um belo murro, Zabini virou rapidamente e lhe acertou o nariz, o loiro voou para trás e fez um estrondo enorme ao chão. O ex-sonserino riu, acompanhado pelos demais. Malfoy estava ao chão, seu rosto pálido em contraste com o rubro do sangue que escorria seu nariz agora.

"Você é patético Draco!"

Sibilou Blásio chutando seu apêndice por fim. Olivarás assista a tudo horrorizado pelo modo violento que Zabini submetera. Eles deixaram a sala até terem sido abordados por duas pessoas do lado de fora.

"Oque estão fazendo?"

Disse uma voz rouca, muito familiar. O loiro dolorido se arrastou até a porta, vendo somente uma brecha. Pode ser visto Bellatriz Lastrenge e um maldito individuo que se oferecerá para mata-lo dias antes, ele se esforçou para olha-lo, mas só viu em seu pulso a marca de uma flor.

"Pediram para livrar a alma do pobre velho aqui."

Zombou Zabini, batendo na cabeça do velho fabricante de varinhas.

"E quando a Draco ?"

Perguntou uma voz distante, a qual Draco não reconheceu dos demais comensais.

"O mataremos!"

Respondeu desatento Blásio.

"Oque? Não podem matar ele, pensem.. se o matarem, a vadia ruiva vai caça-lo até o inferno a sua procura !"

Draco sentiu fúria ao falarem de Ginny daquele modo, mas segurou. Aquela voz continuava falando com convicção e firmeza, persuadindo cada pessoa que a ouvi-a.

"E o que devo temer?"

Indagou o rapaz encarando a moça mordaz.

"Você deve temer imbecil, que ela pedirá ajuda do maldito velho. E querendo ou não ele ainda é o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, Voldemort não está totalmente pronto!"

Todos analisaram a proposta inquietante, Zabini a encarou com raiva mais cedeu.

"Está certo! Não podemos comprometer Voldemort liberem o loiro."

Disse por fim Bellatriz, o braço direito de Lorde Voldemort.

"Não! ainda não.. Esperem dois ou três dias e soltem-no num rio ou coisa assim.

Zabini jogou o velho para dentro novamente a conta gosto, olhou para Draco que apesar de machucado sorria descaradamente para ele. O moreno saiu em ódio depois de ser chamado por Bellatriz, entretendo a porta da cela estava preste a fechar, mas antes disso, o novo comensal colocou sua mão bloqueando a porta se fechar e murmurou.

"Adeus Draco!"

Apesar de um pouco atordoado, reconheceu: Voz familiar!

* * *

(N/A): AHHHHHHHH MEU DEUS! Eu estou muito feliz.

Apesar do sumiço, eu tive que refazer este capitulo por completo porque estava com uma escrita tão horrível, acho que vou fazer isso nos outros também enfim.

Meu celular quebrou também e eu perdi o capitulo 17 por inteiro. E toda a minha estrutura. Mas esta tudo bem e espero recuperar.

Bom é isso, obrigado por mais essa e ate o próximo!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8; Voltas, Voltas e mais Voltas!_**

A loirinha situava-se na Rua dos Alfeneiros n°4, na casa que antigamente fora um pesadelo na vida de Harry a maioria de sua infância, agora era habitada por Lucas, Luna, Ron e agora Ginny que passava algumas noites por lá desde o sumiço de Draco Malfoy.

Há três dias não comparecia a Set, estava pensativa demais e quando vinha apenas ficava sentada o dia inteiro vendo câmeras de varias ruas. Mas nesses últimos dias dedicava-se a seu único filho: Lucas, que ultimamente sonhava muito com seu tio Draco.

"Mamãe às vezes ouço a voz do tio Draco chamando por ajuda! Aconteceu algo com ele? A tia Ginny chora todas as noites, fiz algo errado?"

Perguntou inocentemente o menino, Luna o olhou curiosa. Por conta da morte de Simas e do sumiço de Draco, Lucas não fora mais a Set, mas questionava todos os dias o porquê de não visitarem mais a set. Lucas era um garoto esperto. Tinha os olhos sonhadores da mãe, e o forre avermelhado cabelo de um Wesley!

Contudo sua personalidade era cem por cento Luna. Tinha um conhecimento nato por Adivinhação era muito bom nisso, ás vezes a loira se perguntava se esses sonhos que estivera tendo, fazia parte da adivinhação.

"Oh querido! Ginny estava preocupada com Draco porque ele foi.. fazer uma viagem e não voltou."

"E porque não vamos mais a Ordem?"

"A cidade esta perigosa filho, não podemos mais ficar zanzando por aí atoa."

"Mas o papai fica!"

Luna desviou o olhar do filho ruivo ate a janela próxima da sala. O céu estava mais escuro que o normal e havia fortes tendências que iria chover em algumas horas, ela tinha a total certeza que Ron ficaria ate mais tarde na ordem, tinha dias horríveis que ele não voltava e ela era obrigada a dormir sozinha em sua grande cama de casal.

"Mamãe esta me ouvindo? Podemos pelo menos ir vê-lo?"

Há dias que não fazia sinal de comensais por ali. Estava tudo estranhamente não havia mais duelos aleatórios, ela nem mesmo os via. Não faria mal ela sair agora, ainda era cedo da tarde e na ordem estariam seguros.

Mas a garota tomou um medo pelas ruas que passar por aquela porta, sozinha, e com uma criança em mãos lhe pareceu perigosa realmente Luna sentia muita pena das famílias que ficaram para testemunhar a guerra de perto. Não deveria ser fácil para muitas mães e pais que tinham que observar Londres se afundar ainda mais.

Ela desviou o olhar da janela para os olhos esperançosos de seu filho.

"Uma visita não faz mal não é!"

Respondeu ela na desculpa de ir vê-lo, ela queria sair de casa um pouco também e estava preocupada com Hermione, dias não há via. Andou rapidamente pelas ruas, o menino pequeno quase não conseguia acompanhar os passos da mãe, correndo às vezes para alcança-la. Mas a loira estava angustiada, sempre ficara quando colocava os pés para fora de casa.

O vento gelado soprava abertamente no rosto dela, e Luna estava começando a achar que estava prestes a ficar paranoia, olhando para os lados a todo o momento. Foi até um lugar seguro e de lá aparatou para dentro da Set. Caminhou mais tranquila por lá, cumprimentando seus amigos que passavam. Lucas já estava fora de sua vista, provavelmente saiu correndo a procura de seu pai.

Entrou em sua sala e sentou na sua confortável cadeira observando as câmeras. Estava tudo do mesmo jeito que ela deixará na mais perfeita ordem. Lucas brincava atrás dela, despreocupado e muito feliz com todo furdúncio que fazia com seus carrinhos, somente as crianças conseguiam sorrir e brincar tranquilamente. Nem mesmo ela, tão otimista não dava uma boa risada a dias, somente os primeiros que Hermione esteve com ela e Ginny que, pelo menos para ela, parecia os tempos de Hogwarts novamente.

Desviando os olhos claros de seu pequeno filho, ela assistiu a uma ave chegar mais perto da janela que estava ao lado dela, a ave era escura e não foi reconhecida como nenhuma coruja que usavam regularmente.

 _A ordem._

 _Olá amigos, pelos anos que fiquei aqui como um espião só pude presenciar blasfêmias e xingamento contra minha própria caracterização. Não vem sendo fácil, mas há alguns meses ouvi algo que poderia ter dito há muito tempo. Existe por baixo das maiores cidades do mundo, varias e varias bombas atômicas chamadas de Cerberus, essas bombas não são pequenas são tão grandes quanto um foguete ou navio, felizmente esse projeto de explodi-la foi cancelado a muito tempo, por meu superior, ele não queria sujeitar seu próprio povo a morte, mesmo que sejam de baixa renda._

 _Eu não sei como terminar esta carta.. Tudo que esta acontecendo é por minha causa, tive um desentendimento com um homem egocêntrico e acabei revelando quem sou perdão minha intenção jamais foi piorar o estado de vocês ai, mas essas bombas, O cerberus foi ativado por esse homem diante de mim e não pude impedi-lo. Creio que temos muito pouco tempo, em breve pode não haver mais lorde das trevas, mais problemas, só que vocês também não vão escapar. Estou partindo daqui assim que terminar de escrever esta carta._

 _Kingsley._

Luna releu a mensagens várias vezes, cada palavra rápida que o indivíduo escrevia que ela ficou sem ação. Em segundos a notícia que uma bomba estava ativada estava em suas mais. Nada mais passava a sua cabeça a não ser chorar e se desesperar, jogar esta carta nas mãos de Harry e fugir com Ronald e Lucas para onde quer que fosse, mas que ficasse longe de toda essa loucura de forças do mal os perseguindo.

"Mamãe está bem?"

Perguntou Lucas observando a palidez da mãe. Ela esteva trêmula deixando a criança ainda mais amedrontada que a mãe.

"Hã? Sim filho, estou bem! Vá procurar o papai esta bem ? Preciso falar com ele."

"Oque houve?"

"Nada querido apenas.. Vá procura-lo!"

O menino correu em direção à porta deixando a loirinha totalmente sozinha naquela sala.

"Por Merlin! Aonde vamos parar?"

Pergunta-se a menina.

* * *

"Estupefaça"

Ricocheteou o Moreno, o individuo cortou o céu tão rápido que sumiu das vistas em segundos. Ele estava machucado como sempre, mas pareceu se acostumar com ferimentos profundos ou cortes.

A chuva caía fortemente deixando Harry completamente molhado, sem vassoura, decidiu caminhar até a entrada da Set. Estava perto e queria passar pelo apartamento de Hermione. Apesar da pesada chuva que caía, ele andava devagar, caminhando tranquilamente como se fosse um pedestre normal. E não; Harry Potter. Quanto sofrimento esse maldito nome não causará, por Deus. Há tempos que não sabia como era viver em paz ser ter noção se estaria vivo no dia seguinte, sem ser.. Feliz.

Bom, isso o afligia, e muito. Não podia ter uma pessoa só ao seu lado, sem o risco de ser morta também. Harry às vezes s e sentia como uma grande linha de pólvora, que quando um maldito ser colocasse fogo no começo, ele queimaria e explodiria no fim machucando todos que estavam ao seu redor. Ele se obrigou na vontade de diminuir essas pessoas machucadas ao seu redor, só que com o passar dos anos penosamente aumentou esse numero mais e mais.

Parou em frente ao prédio de Hermione e pode vê-la pela janela. Tão linda, tinha os cabelos castanhos presos, num rabo de cavalo desajeitado. Parecia pegar algo. Pensou em entrar mais oque diria? Não! Não podia correr o risco de beija-la novamente, teria que oblivia-lá novamente e deixaria Remo furioso. É.. Não entraria, talvez quando aprendesse a controlar melhor seus sentimentos seus.. 'impulsos'.

Ele levantou observando ela se afastar da janela e sumir e suas vistas, mas continuou encarando aquela janela que há poucos aparecerá à figura de Hermione. Ela era como uma luz que podia ver nesse momento, muito clara e rápida.. Espera! Luz?

Sentiu o feitiço raspar em seu braço direito, adicionando um corte para coleção. Ele pegou sua varinha ficando em guarda procurando pelo autor do feitiço. Covarde! Fugirá só que Harry ficou esperto até que seis bruxos pousara.

 _Só pode estar brincando_ Resmungou para si mesmo. Fez oque era mais sensato fazer num momento desses. Correu, enfeitiçado algumas vezes os que lhe seguia, conseguiu acertar dois, três, quatro comensais.

Seu coração batia rápido em seu peito e a chuva não ajudava. Havia muito comensais em frente à.. Hermione! Estavam todos em frente ao seu apartamento. Novamente refez sua corrida até o prédio em que ficava, a alguns metros de distância, em plena trovoada, viu um corpo, debruçado sobre a chuva.

Era feminino, pode observar pelos longos e pretos cabelos que estavam sobre o rosto da moça ensanguentada, será que os comensais a acertaram enquanto fugia? Mas ele não viu ninguém enquanto corria. Afastou os longos cabelos pretos reconhecendo o rosto familiar.

Cho oriental que ao quinto ano fazia seu coração saltita, mas hoje ? Somente espanto. Oque em nome de Deus ele fazia aqui em plena guerra em Londres. Nervoso, olhando para o prédio de Hermione, e ao poucos comensais que vinha vindo. Não teve outra escolha, aparatou para a Ordem na enfermaria assustado a pobre velha que estava por lá, junto com Ron e Ginny. Todos olharam espantados.

"Cuidem!"

Rosnou ele, e em segundos aparatou novamente para a entrada do prédio de Hermione.

"Reduticto!"

Brandeou.

"SectumSimpra!"

Gritou.

Dirigiu-se para o quarto de Hermione, e lá estava cortando algo tranquilamente, ele bateu à porta, Hermione viu vários homens de preto murmuram algo como " Avada Kedrava", "Crucio" entre outros. Ha segundos estava tranquila fazendo sua sopa e em minutos a guerra estava dentro do seu quarto.

Harry Potter veio correndo em sua direção, ela manteve as mãos nos mesmos lugares, paradas junto ao corpo quando Harry envolveu seus braços em volta dela. Naquele mesmo segundo, ela sentiu estranhamente segura diante de tanto apavoramento.

Eles aparataram no mesmo lugar que deixará Cho caída no chão. Ambos chegaram assuntando novamente a pobre velha, que colocará a mão sobre o peito, dizendo: Valha-me Deus!

Harry e Hermione permaneceram parados no mesmo lugar, do mesmo jeito, ela com os braços trêmulos colados ao corpo e ele envolvendo a fortemente, ambos com os olhos fechados. Ela pode sentir a respiração ofegante dele em sua orelha, e os músculos do peitoral másculo contra os seus.

"Esta tudo bem agora."

Murmurou ele baixinho. Soltando a moça, mas a verdade era que já estava tudo bem assim quando ele a abraçou, e aquele abraço parecia tão familiar que a deixou ainda totalmente confusa.

"Oh Hermione, está bem?"

Ginny correu até a amiga examinado seu rosto em busca de ferimentos.

Incapaz de falar ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça em sinal positivo.

"O prédio em que você fica não é mais seguro, terá que passar alguns dias aqui!"

Exclamou Harry.

"Oque?"

Sua voz ainda rouca recuperando do susto.

"Você viu a cena, os comensais descobriram seu endereço. Não é mais seguro!"

"E .. e aonde eu vou ficar ?"

Ela perguntou, mas tinha total ideia onde ele iria sugerir só que ela não queria morar ali, junto com ele, vê-lo todos os dias e noites, seria bom dividir a casa com Ginny e conversar com ela todas as noites, e quanto a Harry? Como seria?

"Ora, aqui!"

"Estou falando de uma casa, não posso morar numa enfermaria."

"Isso aqui era uma casa há alguns anos, divida o quarto com Ginny."

Respondeu ele calmante, olhando-a visivelmente cansado. Hermione percebeu que ele não dormia há dias direito. Uma vez madame Pomfrey havia comentado que Harry só dormia com a poção do sono se não ficaria a noite toda acordado.

"Esta bem."

Ela disse por fim saindo com Ginny para irem ao novo quarto. Ron e Madame Pomfrey estavam quietos apenas fitando o corpo de Cho que ainda respirava sobre a maca. Harry caminhou até ele, sendo seguido por Ron que continuava calado.

"E esse é outro problema!"

* * *

As coisas não estavam muito boas em Hogwarts também, Dumbledore estava atônito de um lado para outro em seu escritório. Refletindo. Isso era oque tomava a maior parte de seu tempo, somente refletindo.

"Diretor Dumbledore!"

Chamou Minerva, entrando naquele deprimente escritório. Era estranho entrar ali às vezes, o diretor passava todo o dia ali trancafiado. E McGonagall no seu tempo livre apenas sabia ler, ou andar pelos longos terrenos de Hogwarts.

"Ele é está aqui! Chegou hoje cedo e .."

Alvo o olhou espantado, há dias esperava a chegada dele.

"Vá buscá-lo!"

Ordenou.

"Mas, se ele se recusar a vir?"

Perguntou a mulher.

"Traga o para cá a qualquer custo! Ele mora em meus terrenos. Traga o imediatamente!"

A professora saiu estressada da sala atrás do individuo. Mal lhe dando tempo para pensar ela surgiu diante de seus olhos acompanhada de um meio gigante grande o suficiente para quase alcançar os tetos do escritório, seus cabelos e sua barba estavam uma mistura inconfundível e assim que Dumbledore alcançou seus olhos nos dele balançou a cabeça afirmando, sim realmente ele estava ali.

O meio-campo gigante apressou em dá-lhe um passo a frente, sua expressão mal podia ser vista por conta da enorme barba.

"Só vim pegar minhas coisas Dumbledore!"

A voz grave tinha um som de raiva, como nunca tinha usado por ninguém antes.

"Já estou indo embora!"

"Pois bem, e para onde esta indo?"

O meio-gigante não respondeu, com receio. Assim que Dumbledore parou de falar ele abriu a boca, mas tornou a fecha-la com medo de sua própria resposta. Ele não deveria dizer, Alvo Dumbledore um dia tivera coração e ele um dia confiara totalmente nele. Mas esses tempos eram tão difíceis, não deveria nem mesmo ter vindo ao encontro dele. Oque lhe deu na cabeça?

"Estava indo para a ordem não é? Não se preocupe, eles me contaram!"

"Eles te contaram? Desculpe diretor, mas o senhor não é mais bem vindo lá desde que fugiu."

"Fugiu é uma palavra muito forte.."

"Mas foi oque você fez!"

A velha silhueta de Alvo Dumbledore se contorceu formando uma careta enraivecida como nunca, nem em seus anos de crise Hagrid havia presenciado, sabia que o diretor não gostava que tocasse no assunto, nem quando o chamavam de traidor, mas foi oque ele fez e não poderia se desfeito.

Ao contrario do que Dumbledore pensou seu semblante em fúria não causou espanto no meio gigante, ele permaneceu parado onde estava, não hesitou nem desviou o olhar, o velho se sentiu meio infantil em tentar intimidar um homem que era o dobro de teu tamanho.

"Não foi isso que aconteceu, veremos quando.."

"Certo, veremos quando tentar pisar seus pés novamente lá!"

Rosnou Hagrid dando as costas para Dumbledore e Minerva, que estava quieta na sala, encolhida num canto.

Minerva McGonagall sabia que estava errada ao ficar do lado deste homem que mudara tanto nos últimos cinco anos, mas sabia também que grande parte de sua vida, alvo estava presente, ela mal conseguia se lembrar de uma etapa que ele não estive. E ela jamais o questionou ne mesmo quando havia deixado Harry nas casa dos Dursley , Alvo tinha sempre um plano, e sempre dava certo.

Ela divagou ainda mais longe quando o começo de uma amizade longa começou quando ela chorava uma noite assim que descobriu que o homem que amava na época havia se casado com outra mulher, ele lhe ofereceu tanto conforto. Contou-lhe de sua vida o mais profundo que tinha, e isso a tocou tanto, como aquele homem poderia ser esse mesmo sentado ao seu lado nesse exato momento?

Ela acabara de assistir a ele tratar friamente um homem que nunca o questionou, um homem que a tempo atrás considerava um grande amigo fiel?

Oque me nome de Merlin Alvo Dumbledore estava se tornando?

* * *

A Toca.

Graças a Merlin aquela casa que deu origem a família Wesley, estava de pé forte e intacta. Mas infelizmente não abrigava mais os nove lendários Wesley, somente dois: Molly e Arthur. Que se recusavam a qualquer custo sair daquela casa tão especial.

"Arthur! Arthur querido, o café está na mesa!"

Gritava a mulher para o marido, que nesse momento estava lá fora, em sua oficina. O Homem sorriu ao ouvir o grito da mulher, e saiu apressadamente para a cozinha, sabia que a mulher não gostava nem um pouco de ficar esperando. Ele lavou suas mãos sujas de crachá, e saiu de sua oficina olhando atentamente ao céu, estranhamente estava quieto esses dias.

Assim que saiu de sua velha cabana, ele se viu andando lentamente ate o caminho da cozinha, observando cada comodo de sua casa, como sentia falta dos gritos nervosos de Ginny com Ron, das travessuras de Fred e Jorge no quintal, do silencio mutuo de Percy e Gui lendo algum livro de Carlinhos falando loucamente sobre seus dragões, ate mesmo das visitas de Harry junto com Hermione quando estavam prestes a ir à hogwarts, eram bons tempos. Hoje a famosa casa que abrigava nove cabeças vermelhas como gosta de chamar. Com a mão já na maçaneta, ele ouviu um ruidoso barulho, quase imperceptível, Arthur virou tão rápido que quando notou estava de pé em frente ao matagal olhando ao redor.

"Que diabos foi isso?"

Murmurou.

"Arthur! Homem, cadê você?"

O mais velho dos Wesley, deixando de lado entrou emburrado.

"Que raios que você fazia naquela oficina Arthur!"

Esbravejou a mulher com suas mãos nos quadris, claramente brava. Arthur por sua vez sorriu com a visão da mulher.

"Estava arrumando o carro, mas não foi isso que me atrasou."

Disse ele sentando em sua cadeira na frente, enquanto Molly servia-o de ovos.

"Então oque foi?"

"Ouvi um barulho esquisito lá fora, mas quando foi averiguar, não era nada."

"Estranho."

Eles comeram tranquilamente como sempre naquela casa, somente os dois como sempre. Arthur largou seus talheres e analisou a janela, o vento estava forte.

"Há chuva por vim."

"É, o céu esta parcialmente nublada hoje."

Ele olhava a janela, com certo interesse demais, analisava o céu, as nuvens pesadas contorcendo em volta. Até que viu uma lista preta atravesse o céu, um comensal! Arthur pegou sua varinha, mas percebeu que, ele não pousara, jogou algo e continuou a cortar o céu.

A chuva desabou, e o Homem ruivo corria através do matagal de sua casa apontando a varinha desesperadamente procurando um alvo. Ate que achou. Um corpo, em meio ao rio flutuando sobre a água poluída. O velho homem pulou ao rio, agarrando o corpo desacordado do indivíduo, Sr. Arthur colocou nas costas o corpo pesado e o arrastou até a margem do rio.

Molly saiu da Toca apresada com uma toalha nas mãos.

"Quem é esse homem?"

Arthur que ate agora não viu o rosto do indivíduo e virou-o revelando a pálida face de; Draco Malfoy.

Molly e Arthur ficaram pálidos de um minuto pra outro, abrindo a boca varias e várias vezes para formarem uma resposta coerente. Arthur o pegou no colo e levou rapidamente para toca colocando ele sobre a cama que antigamente era de Ronald.

Descerem as escadas pasmos, Arthur sentou no sofá e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Enquanto Molly examinava e tentava descobrir se ele estava vivo ou .. Se estava bem, onde esteve e que merda fazia naquele rio com uma merda de um comensal? Enquanto ela não descia, a cabeça dele estava uma pilha de nervos, tudo que se passava por ela era perguntas que ele sabia que naquele estado que estava não conseguiria resposta alguma.

"Isso não está acontecendo!"

Ele murmurou logo depois Molly desceu tremula, com um pano úmido em mãos ela o apertava como se fosse sumir. Ele o olhou incerto, seus olhados refletindo a pergunta que tanto queria fazer _Ele esta morto?_ Isso repetia em sua mente varias vezes _eleestamortoestamortoeleestamortomortoeleestamorto?_ O único pensamento.

Foi um alivio enorme quando a mulher balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu um sorriso fraco e medroso para ele. Arthur encarou novamente as mãos ate que se decidiu que queria respostas chamaria Ronald numa conversa e Deus que tivesse piedade dele, por ele privar seus pais de um assunto desse.

O analista Rick Penn andava apressado para a sala do comandante, com alguns papéis na mão. Ao chegar a frente à porta, hesitou um pouco, mas mesmo assim, bateu algumas vezes ouviu um _entre_ ser murmurado. Ele entrou e fez sua reverência rapidamente.

"Sr. Comandante, eles .. eles passaram bem perto de Glasgow hoje! Deixaram algo cair na Inglaterra!"

"É eu sei, fui avisado disso esta manhã!"

Disse o Homem deixando sua sala apressado com uma pasta negra em suas mãos.

"E oque o senhor vai fazer a respeito?"

"Estou indo a comissão agora ! Esperava que viesse comigo!"

O assistente assentiu e seguiu seu Comandante, Calvin Harris, um homem robusto que andava a passos largos sem olhar para o lado. Rick ia logo atrás, um pouco mais baixo e andava hesitante segurando seus papéis, desconfiado.

"Olá senhores, acredito que saibam o motivo da nossa reunião de última hora."

Ele entrou sem bater, assustando os demais que estavam na sala. Todos se endireitaram em suas cadeiras, concordando com seu capitão.

"Quero ativar o Cerberus, assim mandamos todos aqueles malditos para o inferno!"

"Sr. Sabe que ninguém vai concordar com essa ideia absurda! O Cerberus foi desativado para nunca mas usarmos é .."

"Não estou aqui pedindo permissão Noam, eu vou ativa-lo, é o único meio de saímos dessa borrada que ELES causaram!"

"Senhor mas .."

"Já está feito Hugo! Explodiremos Londres por inteiro! E aqueles malditos.. Vão todos diretamente para o inferno!"

* * *

(N/A); Olá, sou eu dnv rs, Desculpem pelo desabafo mais realmente acho que é necessário.

Ah alguns anos eu era apenas uma simples leitora, acho que ate demais, minha vida se resumia em ler, e apenas comer para ler mais. Como eu lia fics e mais fics acabei lendo uma que despertou me despertou uma vontade subida de escrever "Minha vida com Hermione Granger" eu simplesmente amei o modo como a trama se encaixou uma na outra, como foi se desenrolando, comecei a escrever uma historia que ate hoje nunca terminei a ideia. Depois me deparei com "Tale of memories" creio que seja da Pink Potter. Eu achei bacana a ideia de Hermione perder a memoria a memoria e tal e como a autora não terminou eu comecei a pensar como seria.

Veja, a ideia que merecem releituras, e não creio que eu copiei essa historia.

Eu fiquei balançada ao ler a review de **Kaio** alegando – De forma subliminar- que estava plagiando a historia. Cara esta no capitulo oito, OITO! Ela ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer, eu não copiei esta fic e digo com todas as letras que ela é autoria minha sim! Não é fácil começar a escrever, muito menos publicar para opiniões diversas, eu deveria estar sabendo disso, mas não sou capaz. Se você for dar críticas, eu não me importo, desde que saia oque esta falando. Eu não possuo quase nenhuma review e quando chega em meu e-mail, endereçada a esta fic em especial, eu chego a quase pular, porque são cinco anos da minha vida entregues a ela. Talvez você leitor não entenda, mas ela quase faz parte da minha. Esta Historia não tem um terço plagio, talvez a ideia de Hermione perder a memoria seja a mesma, mas cara quantas vezes não vemos mesmas ideia em conteúdos diferentes. Falar que foi plagio realmente é o mesmo que acabar com toda estrutura que criei a cinco anos.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9; Assombros ..

Harry estava sentado no sombrio quarto de Sirius, ele as vezes em momentos de sossego gostava de ficar ali observando as coisas de seu falecido padrinho. E por incrível que pareça, todas as vezes que entrava lá, encontrava algo novo dele.

Algo que nunca tinha visto por ali antes. Sempre se perguntava como era possível.

Um dia ele achou um pássaro azul numa das gavetas, parecia estar empalhado. Com um feitiço rápido, apontou para a pequena ave que a fez voar novamente, observando-na desejou grandiosamente ser como ela.

Ele pensou em seus diversos problemas, Voldemort, Draco, A set , Comensais, mortes, Hermione .. Se assustou com esse próprio pensamento, ela era a sua grande vitória, e imagina-la morta, era uma dor!

Ele observou ainda mais o pássaro azul voar pelo quarto, livre e despreocupado.

Despreocupado .. É era tudo que não tinha.

Em alguns segundos, a porta á sua frente rangeu chamando atenção do moreno. Por trás dela estava Remus, ele entrou sorrateiramente ficando de pé em frente à Harry.

O pássaro azul parou no momento que Remus entrou, virando novamente um passarinho empalhado.

"Deu vida a ele ?"

"Um simples feitiço !"

Remus riu descontraído, e caminhou pelo local. Estava bagunçado, como sempre, Sirius nunca foi do tipo organizado, dizia sempre que arrumaria depois.

"Hum, não entendo harry, porquê ainda se infurna nesse quarto depois de tantos anos?"

Harry riu.

"Não sei, gosto desse lugar me faz .. Me traz paz!"

"Paz ?"

Indagou Remus arqueando as grossas sobrancelhas levemente.

"É, por favor não zombe de mim!"

"Eu ? De maneira alguma. Só não entendo novamente, um quarto velho, bagunçado cheio de objetos imundos te traz paz!"

Harry riu novamente.

"Remus, então me diga qual o problema ?"

"Problema ? Acha que todas as vezes que venho te procurar é um problema ?"

"Sim .. Acho!"

Respondeu o moreno deixando de lado seu pássaro azul.

"Harry ! E todas às vezes que conversamos ?"

Disse Remus divertido.

"Eram para solucionar um problema !"

"Lamento que esteja certo .. sobre Cho, preciso entender Harry, como a encontrou ?"

"Eu já lhe disse, estava andando perto do apartamento de Hermione quando surgiu seis comensais a minha frente, eu corri .. Mas na corrida inteira não vi corpo algum, nada!"

"Harry não acha que Cho possa ter algum envolvimento com Voldemort ?

"Cho? Remus pelo amor de Merlin sabemos que .."

"Que seria possível, você mesmo disse que não viu ninguém quando corria como acha que ela ficou assim, gravemente ferida?"

"Eu .. Eu não sei Remus, não é melhor esperarmos ela acordar ? Não é algo assim tão grave!"

"Felizmente ainda não é, temo que chegue a ser"

A três semanas Remus analisava o corpo suposto de Simas . E a cada dia que passava sua teoria se confirmava ainda mais.

O velho lobisomem sentou na cadeira a frente do cadáver se espreguiçando, estava cansado, nesses últimos dias se divia em dois para ajudar a todos. E nessa brincadeira estava ficando exausto.

"Quem é você hein?"

Perguntou ele ao cadáver mesmo tendo o senso que ele não iria responder.

"Incrível oque noites sem dormir nos faz! Olhe para min falando com um cadáver !"

Ele riu de si próprio e levantou servindo-se de mas café. Ele perambulou pela biblioteca, olhando arrendamentos grossos livros que ços na estante. Escolheu um aleatoriamente e folheou.

"Magias Desconhecidas"

"Hum .. Olha só Magias Desconhecidas, vamos ver oque temos.."

Abriu o livro numa pagina qualquer, nada de bom pra se ler. Estava exausto enquanto todos dormiam, exceto Harry, que provavelmente estava zanzando por aí.

Destraiu seus olhos mas uma vez para o cadáver que o fazia companhia. Era possível existir um feitiço capaz de esconder um corpo até depois da morte ?

Então todos daquela casa estariam correndo grande perigo, não sabia com o que estavam lidando, e Remus temia que isso pudessem afetá-los.

Ele ouviu a porta da biblioteca ranger bem devagar, voltando-se olhar para ela, revelou Neville com as roupas completamente rasgadaa, ele deu um passo a frente sorrindo sinceramente.

"Neville, precisava mesmo de sua ajuda !"

"Imaginei que sim, então alguma boa notícia ?"

"A única notícia certa que temos é que o corpo esta morto nada mais, a anos que trabalho com magia e nunca vi nada parecido!"

Neville olhou o corpo do velho amigo mais uma vez.

"Não faço a mínima ideia Neville, mas achaRemusa uma solução!"

Remus concretizou apoiando seu braço esquerdo no ombro do garoto. Ele deu mas uma olhada pelo corpo do cadáver procurando desesperadamente por algo.

"Oque é isso no pulso dele ?"

Perguntou o Longbotton ao perceber um desenho estranho sobre o pulso do indivíduo.

"Uma flor, porque alguém desenharia uma flor no pulso?"

Indagou ele a Neville que em resposta ao fez uma desentendimento, é esse trabalho ainda não acabou pensou ele.

O novo comensal havia sido chamado para uma reunião á mesa, la estavam todos seus comensais mais poderosos, como Bellatriz, Greyback, Avery, Antônio Dolohov, Augusto Rookwood, Nott entre outros.

Ele chegou e sentou-se no meio entre eles conturbado, assim que Voldemort entrou na grande sala todos desviaram os olhares para Você-sabe-Quem.

Saudaram ele chamamando-o de My lord entre outros louvores!

"Saudações amigos .."

Voltou Voldemort com sua voz rouca, ele iria continuar a fazer seu discurso exagerado mas rabicho foi ate seu ouvido sussurrando algo.

O lord das trevas, o empurrou em seguida sorriu. Puxou sua varinha com a ponta esculpida uma caveira, ele apontou para cima e um corpo másculo entrou na vistas de todos.

O mais novo estava nervoso, quase tremendo. Todos parecendo compreender o motivo do sorriso escárnio de Voldemort.

"Soube .. que temos mas um dos nossos"

O vilão moveu seus olhos vermelhos ao encontro do novo comensal.

"Tens a honra de matar essa criatura. "

Todos na sala olhavam para a pessoa com pressão, não queria matar o pobre, os olhos do moço pendurado naquela coisa implorava pela vida.

Sua veia pulsava fortemente, a varinha negra escondida em suas vestes parecia ser fogo guardado.

Levantou determinado, sua varinha voltada para o -o sem nenhuma hesitação isso fez Voldemort sorrir satisfeito e levantar mas uma vez.

"Você mostrou coragem, mas tem mas uma coisa que precisa fazer para ser uma dos nossos. Você terá que morrer!"

No momento em essas palavras foram ditas seu coração esfriou. Franzio em sobrancelhas em pleno espanto todos apareciam entender o motivo das palavras de Voldemort, menos a pessoa que temeu a frase.

Maldito!

Esbravejou Ronald perseguindo a vassoura, um comensal infeliz que recusava-se a cair.

"Diffindo!"

Gritou ron, e o máximo que conseguio foi um pedaço de blusa do comensal, ele guardou em seu bolso sem motivo, o indivíduo subiu a fundo no céu, num movimento rápido ele rodopiou e acertou Ronald em cheio.

O ruivo caío desgovernado contra os céus trovejates de Londres, não se preocupou muito com o chão que estava perto, afinal era um bruxo e conhecia um feitiço, graças à Hermione.

"Aresto Momentum"

Brandou o jovem ruivo parando em meio a uma queda de fazer estrago, ficou alguns minutos ali no chão úmido da rua de Londres até que aparatou para sua casa.

Luna se assustou ao ver o marido de tal forma, ele suspirou cansado depositou um beijo sobre a testa de Luna e foi ao banheiro precisava desesperadamente de um banho.

A loirinha também suspirou, fitando o menininho que dormia em seu colo. Ronald voltou de seu banho, sentado ao lado .

"Foi um dia cansativo !"

"O meu também .."

Ele envolveu a esposa mas ainda em seus braços e ficaram assim por longos minutos. Ate que uma chama verde iluminou a sala onde estavam, era Arthur Wesley.

Confuso com a aparição do pai no meio da noite ele perguntou -lhe oque havia acontecido.

"Draco esta bem filho ?"

Perguntou o velho Wesley rapidamente, o ruivo se assustou com tal pergunta, a alguns dias ele havia desaparecido e nada do seu verdadeiro paradeiro.

Ele olhou para Luna que possuía o mesmo semblante que ele, confuso e atordoado.

"Ele .. Ele "

O ruivo tornou-se dos braços pálidos e Luna e andou pela sala, passando as mãos pelos cabelos avermelhados.

"Ele desapareceu pai !"

"Oque aconteceu ron? "

"Não faço idéia! Estávamos conversando tranquilamente depois Remus me conta que ele sumiu, não fazemos idéia do que aconteceu, nem como aconteceu, nem onde aconteceu .."

".. Ele esta aqui filho, precisava saber oque havia acontecido. "

O mais novo dos wesleys olhos para as chamas verdes que formavam o rosto do pai incrédulo, não sabia porque mas essa era a única expressão que sabia esboçar naquele momento.

Ele tentou falar, mas sua boca não cooperava mais. Tentou emitir gesto mas so soube levantar as mãos pedindo um minuto.

Por Deus! Um problema muitos estava resolvidos, Draco não sabia mas a saída dele causou desordem a set , o aparecimento de cho era uma delas o loiro nunca iriairia permitir tal coisa. Apesar de Harry ser o "líder" Draco tinha mas sabedoria do sotaque mandão. E harry não parecia estar nem ai para esse título.

"Como ?"

Ouviu a voz fina de Luna falar aflita.

"Encontrei o corpo dele jogado no rio daqui, alguém queria que nós o encontrasse-mos. "

"Alguém não, eles! Os malditos comensais!"

Ele andou de um lado para o outro, em sinal de nervosismo. Olhou para o pai que assisti sua caminhada em silêncio em seguida Luna, que fitava com seriedade os próprios pés.

"Obrigado pai, estou indo busca-lo."

"Não! Eu e sua mãe estamos indo para ir de manhã cedo!"

"O senhor em Londres ?"

"Sr. Wesley .. Londres está diferente da última vez que esteve aqui, eu acho que .. "

"Estou decidido ron acredito que pela tarde esteja aí"

A chama se apagou segundos depois, que ron não teve a chance de protestar. O ruivo permaneceu paralisado fitando a lareira com raiva, e confusão.

"E agora ? Ele não sabe de Hermione, da cho de muita coisa como .. "

"Mas que merda! "

"Vou ligar pra o harry. "

"Não! Ele .. Ele tem muita coisa na cabeça, não acho que devemos temer a chegada do meu pai."

"Vem vamos, dormir."


End file.
